


交错-I

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 是初代公式光论坛推广活动的活动文～如果阿光在加雷马时代遇见年轻军官索鲁斯～第一部写完发现好像并没有R的部分所以更改了一下分级。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 关键词：①制服（军服/医生护士/上班工作服等）②触手play③帝国时代的相遇④胸口的洞

青年走在飘雪的大地上，大半的身体被巨大的猎物所覆盖。他身上背著的战斧上面仍有些许血迹，在冷风吹拂下成了红色的冰，上头还有些许飞雪点缀。乍看之下，这有些像是遥远某热沙国度贵族桌上会有的甜品。只是这毕竟不是那么美好的东西，空气中弥漫著冰冷与血腥的味道，吹拂在脸上的北风就像刀子一样。青年眯起天蓝色的眼睛，他注意到现在雪逐渐加大，按照这阵子在这里生活的情况来判断，不一会儿就要大到连路都看不见。他走了一会儿，最后在一间小木屋的前面停了下来。他慢慢上前轻轻敲了敲门，不一会儿门就给一名小女孩给打开。

「啊！是大哥哥！」女孩开心地笑著，才这么一会儿开门的时间脸就给北风刮红。青年连忙推她进去，自己却站在外头。他身上的猎物还没有处理完全，如果直接这么进去只会把这屋子给弄脏。他在木屋的外头把猎物分成了几块，肉，毛皮与骨都分开。小女孩从门里出来在他旁边又笑又跳，至少这几天他们肯定都不必挨饿。

「大哥哥你好厉害！！」另一名穿著厚外套的男孩也跑了出来，小心翼翼地接过了青年递给他的肉食与一些从土里挖出的根茎。而在他们后面是一名老妇人，手上捧著一杯热水还有一个简单的围巾。老妇人露出了温暖的笑容，一边把热水交给青年一边把围巾挂在他的身上。这不是什么很好的东西，真要说起来青年绝对可以以同样的材料做出更好更漂亮的围巾。然而这是一名贫穷老人的心意，对青年来说也就比什么都好了。

他跟这家人说了一会儿话，喝好热水以后就提著猎物往别家走去。在一开始村民们还对这个异乡人有所警惕，现在也已经会对他露出笑容。那个子看著小小的，头上也没有天眼的异乡冒险者，逐渐融入了他们的生活之中。

这里是加雷马共和国的一个小村庄，与其他地区一样几乎终年飘雪并且资源贫瘠。青年将最后一份肉交给了一名老人，给他搬了一些木头当柴火后就又走入大雪之中。他走入了一个被用铁与木头围起来的营地，几名穿著制服的青年拿著火枪站岗。那火枪勾起了青年一些回忆，有冰雪之城那位颇有些传奇的四大贵族之一家系的继承人，也有在光之泛滥天空底下的回忆。

「你回来了！」站岗的卫兵对他挥了挥手算是打招呼。他慢慢地点点头，不管看几次这些加雷安人对他表示欢迎都让光心情复杂。他其实没想过有一天自己会与一个加雷马的士兵有所交情（那位爱打牌的或许是个例外），然而在几次看不过去地帮助他们抵抗那些强大的野兽后，这交情就这么建立了起来。他们甚至邀请他住在军营里的一个小木屋，一起在长长的木桌上分享由光或者是士兵打回来的猎物。

他在两个月前来到这个村子。一开始他还摸不著头绪，原本该在第一世界他怎么突然到了这么个大雪封山的地方。他有那么瞬间以为自己到了伊修加德，觉得大概是以太传送出了什么问题。然而在陌生强大的野兽，拿普通武器艰苦跟野兽奋战的百姓，再再地让他明白他并不是在那山岳之城。这里没有任何魔法的痕迹，伊修加德的士兵至少会那么一些。而等到挥起巨剑把人救下来，被感激的村民迎入家中烤火之后。光看著取下帽子的所有人额头上的天眼，他才隐约明白自己到了什么样的地方。

但是这也不对劲，在冒险者的印象里面与加雷马相关的应该是各种魔导科技与青磷水开发，大量的工业污水进入河流污染环境。然而这里没有，这里甚至比他曾经待过的村子还要贫穷。而从这些村民口中，光突然意识到自己似乎遇见了跟古˙拉哈˙提亚有些类似的事情。而在这里，他也看见了那熟悉地让人心神不宁的身影。

索鲁斯˙家尔乌斯是在光来到这里以后才抵达这个偏远地区，他还记得那天自己眼前的这个哨兵很紧张，一遍遍地检查自己的衣服。年轻的士兵甚至恳求光帮他补一补破损的军服，只希望不要让长官留下坏印象。光本来一边笑他，一边心里盘算著如果有更高层的加雷马共和国军方人物来到这里，那么他或许应该搬出去。青年一边看著他补衣服一边嘟囔地抱怨，不明白为什么中央要把贵族家系的孩子派到这个地方来。

青年提起了那熟悉的名字，尽管光对帝国的历史并不怎么了解，却也在于里昂热的科谱下了解过一些。更别提在那之后，他其实有努力想要多了解那人一点，只是在他阅读那些托人从加雷马帝国走私出来的<<索鲁斯˙佐斯˙加尔乌斯-我们伟大的国父>>之前，他就来到了这里。

索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯来到这里的那天飘著大雪，气候差得几乎难以置信。那也是光第一次在这里遇到的大雪，他慌忙地在村子里面到处跑著，一会儿去检查村中有没有人受伤，一会儿又跑去外头找还没回来的猎人。他见到那人的时候背上正扛著一个扭到脚的猎人，对方身体痛得不行，却更心痛陷阱里面没有半点猎物。

光一边安抚那个受伤的人，一边背著他往村庄的方向走。而在靠近村子的时候他看到许多马车，一些士兵在一名年轻贵族的指挥下忙得团图转。风雪很大，按照道理来说光应该看不清楚才是。然而他就是看到了那熟悉的金色眼睛以及五官，虽然现在看著比那时要年轻得多，但这毫无疑问是索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯。在把伤者交给前来帮忙的士兵后，他有些失神地看了对方一眼。小哨兵似乎以为他是冻傻了，毕竟这鬼天气他们长年生活于此的加雷安人都难以忍受，更别提是这个异乡人了。

他被送回了自己的小木屋，里面有些冷但是还是比外面好些。小哨兵拿来了一小壶酒，说这是贵族大人带来的好东西。光不知道自己不在的时候发生了什么，总而言之这小哨兵明明之前满满抱怨，现在看著似乎是对那位贵族印象挺好。烈酒烧过喉咙往下，总是让冰冻的四肢稍稍好过了一些。小哨兵在他进屋以后就又跑出去，光喝完酒以后也连忙出去。那天他远远地看著那人指挥，明明已经冻得不行了却还是站在那里指挥救灾。他所认识的那些，一开始如同小哨兵般拼命抱怨的士兵都快速动了起来。光后来听他们说，这次的灾害多亏有加尔乌斯大人在，所以并没有什么太大的灾害。面对他们平静地说著过去会死多少人，光的心里就觉得不可思议又疼痛无比。

他们原本住在中央山脉以南温暖的地区，却因为没办法使用魔法被人驱赶至此。短短的文字描写，让他们的生活看著也就那么回事。然而到了现场以后，这些死伤与悲苦就令人心痛不已。他曾听过于里昂热简短地说过帝国的历史，原先他还不明白为什么索鲁斯…或者该说爱梅特赛尔克，能够将这个国家直接从共和转帝制，掀起那么大的浪潮而帝国人又如此疯狂地崇拜追随他。在亲眼见识了苦难与贫瘠之后，他似乎有那么一点明白。

在灾难之后他见过索鲁斯一面，他努力看著对方看看有没有任何迹象。毕竟对方在第一世界直接地承认了自己无影与爱梅特赛尔克的身份，他猜想在这里或许那人也会如此。于里昂热曾经说过，爱梅特赛尔克应该很早就夺取了索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯的身体，毕竟那青磷水引擎就是改变加雷马共和国的一大关键。他从那小哨兵口中听过关于这位贵族大人来这里的目的，听说就是要研究什么什么科技。那小哨兵说话的时候口齿有些不清，毕竟他的嘴都包在围巾之后。光猜测在自己眼前的那应该就是爱梅特赛尔克，或者该说哈迪斯，背负了同胞愿望的无影。

然而对方反应平淡，不管他怎么努力想要捕捉对方微表情，对方就是看陌生人一样的眼神。不可否认，在这个时间点光的内心是有些复杂地。在那次战斗之后他时常回想起那个人，有一些曾经并不明白的场景光回忆起来都让人觉得很是难过。他记得在水晶都，对方一开始还对著自己微笑，在自己露出警惕表情以后无奈摇头。他原先只是觉得这人古怪得很，难道是故意做出这表情让自己混乱？现在的他觉得……对方或许是，真的感到高兴吧。在脑内有这样思考的瞬间，光不可避免地感到了难过。他想起了阿尔博特曾说过的话，只剩三人的无影在一万两千年来努力想要救回家乡。姑且不论他们所作所为是否有是非对错，他只是觉得很难过。在见到了爱梅特赛尔克创造出来的幻影亚马乌罗提以后，光的思绪就时常陷入一种恍惚之中。在有空的时候他会去那里待著，看看高大的幻影在身边走过。他隐约”记得”在那个转角或许有些什么，走到某处的时候会下意识加快脚步露出笑容，但是走到了无人的树下他也不明白自己到底原本在期待些什么。

他以为自己会在这个爱梅特赛尔克的身上得到答案，然而对方冷漠地表情又让光开始迟疑。在他面前的到底是索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯，还是哈迪斯？

那次的会面很快就结束了，他之所以会与对方见面仅仅只是因为他不是加雷马共和国的人却住在这军营里面。小哨兵跟几个士兵还有村民替他担保，说他是很好很好的异乡人。也有几个人说如果他不能待在军营里面，他们愿意光住到他们自己的家里面。他最后还是留了下来，在这加雷马共和国偏远小村镇的军营，似乎没有后来帝国那样的严谨或者说是冰冷。尽管这里的天气冷得不像话，新来到这里的指挥官索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯并没有把他赶出去。

不如说……事情发展地让他有些吃惊。

**

「爱……我是说加尔乌斯呢？」光有些犹豫地开口，他面前的小哨兵眨了眨眼睛，似乎有些意外他会问这个问题。他也不知道自己为什么要问起那人的踪迹，在问出口的瞬间就有些后悔。

「那位大人应该在屋子里面画图吧？除了出去外面做实验，他几乎都待在屋子里面。这挺好的……给我们省了不少事。上一次啊有个……」小哨兵快速地说了一大段话，喷出的白雾几乎模糊了他整张脸。他很快就意识到自己说得太多，至少在这附近还有那位大人带来的其他士兵，他至少不该说这些。

他有些不好意思地冲著光笑了笑，快速转了话题以后有意无意地暗示光可以去厨房帮忙。在吃过光的料理后，小哨兵就总是暗示对方可以去厨房多待一会儿，那里多暖和。暖暖身子动动菜刀，那就再好不过了。面对这虽然实际上应该比自己大，但现在看著要比自己小得多的士兵，光有些无奈地笑了笑，还是按照他的意思往厨房走去。

负责烹调的士兵看到他来简直松了一口气，尽管加尔乌斯大人说过不在乎饮食，但是他总是不能把随便丢水里煮的东西就这么呈上去。在光来了以后他快速地让出了自己的位置，在光的身边转来转去看著有些像是某种小动物。当然以加雷安人的身高来说，这怎么都算是大型生物了。

等到将食物弄好放入篮子里之后，外头的雪已经如预料中地大了起来。光不得不加快脚步往他现在居住的地方赶去，如果慢上一些这些食物就会在这冷风中吹得失去热度。

他先是敲了敲门，里面没有任何声响。他推开门，不意外地看见那人就坐在一大张桌子的后面，面前是摊开的纸张与各种资料。屋子里的灯光有些昏暗，照出对方皱著的眉头。这太过人性的反应，让光又有些犹豫地觉得他不是爱梅特赛尔克，只是索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯。但是……

他的思绪回到了第一世界，在大电梯可以启用的时候那人说了许多话语。他说在太古时代他也只是个普通人，有朋友，家人与恋人。他看著面前正与蓝图奋斗的男人，不管之后如何，至少现在他看著确实像是个普通人。然而这是不是一个完美的伪装，光是真的不明白。他好几次想要直接开口问对方是不是就是爱梅特赛尔克，却每每在说出之前又把这话吞了回去。他想要知道答案却又有些不想要知道答案，如果对方真的是爱梅特赛尔克，他要怎么说明自己为什么知道他是谁？

他猜测自己过去应该至少是这人的友人。他并不想要欺骗他，说自己想起来了属于亚马乌罗提的过往。然而如果不是想起来，要怎么与哈迪斯说明自己为什么知道他的真名，发生了什么事情也没那么容易。他们最后在幻影城市里面赌上了一切进行战斗，如果不是因为古˙拉哈˙提亚召唤出了来自彼方的战士，即使有阿尔博特的灵魂帮助也不可能会赢。

他该怎么和现在这个哈迪斯说？说我从另一个世界或者时间来，而你会被我打败，万年的宿愿就此失败？这不仅仅是牵扯到时间相关悖论的问题，还有更多复杂的因素。他不确定现在进行干涉会有什么样的结果，如果他说得太多做得太多，会不会也就不能回到原本的时间线？

「你在那里看什么？」年轻的军官挑起了眉毛，随后疲惫地用手捏了捏自己的两眼之间。「是晚饭吧？都这个时间了吗……」光点了点头，在对方表明可以把桌上的东西收起来以后就帮著收了些东西，随后把餐点放在桌上。以前他是可以在这屋子烧饭的，然而在这人不知道为何搬进来以后，为了那些宝贵图纸，除了煮水之外不许他点火弄餐点。光对这些东西不算太了解，毕竟他冒险的场地通常都是野外或者各种遗迹，比较没有这些规矩存在。至于几次去图书馆拿东西找资料的，也在里面过夜，谈不上煮不煮东西会不会破坏书页的问题。

他快速在那人面前摆好餐点，年轻军官在他放好东西以后快速而优雅地吃了起来。光每次都忍不住看他吃一会儿东西才开始吃自己那份，索鲁斯一开始还会讽刺说是不是没看过人吃东西，之后也就随他去了。光确实一开始是因为没见过无影（或者或许是无影？）吃东西，在他原有印象里面即使穿了人的肉身，无影应该都是不吃东西，不上厕所，不用洗澡也没关系的存在。然而这些日子跟索鲁斯相处之后，至少这些想法通通被推翻了。

这人不仅要吃东西，还有些挑剔。明明一开始吃东西的时候都没挑剔过，之后就是嫌弃这水煮肉不好吃，面包太过干硬。虽然他总是会把东西吃完，但也把负责炊事的小兵吓得不知所措，现在也莫名其妙地变成他要负责接管这人三餐问题。他都不明白加雷马共和国人怎么那么……那么……

光的脑子想不到该怎么完美形容，他就算曾经在刚刚冒险时期给人送过食物，但是那也只是送给一般小兵吧？现在这情况就好像他在三大都市打工跑腿，然后莫名其妙给幻术皇嘉恩˙艾˙神纳，梅尔维布˙布鲁菲斯维因提督或者娜娜莫陛下负责一日三餐一样。当然一个某种意义上算是被流放的年轻贵族军官是否能与三大主城的领导者等同，这是另外一回事了。

那人很快地吃完东西，又拿起笔记本与笔在上面列著算式。光默默地收好餐具，煮好水以后泡了一杯茶给他。那人看也不看就直接拿来喝，动作熟悉的就好像曾经也这么做过一样。

『果然是爱梅特赛尔克……或者该说哈迪斯吗？』

在第一世界的时候，光并没有跟那人如此亲密相处过。毕竟一个是暗之战士，一个是无影。即使对方说了我们可以协力合作，这份合作的后面都是要打上一个问号。现在这样的相处是想都没想过的，而越是这般相处光就觉得越熟悉。他甚至隐约明白该在哪个时间点起来，先替索鲁斯把床给铺好房间弄热，然后走过去捏捏对方的肩膀提醒他现在该睡了。

『嗯？』光一边帮索鲁斯整体床铺，一边觉得有哪里不太对。他所认识的小哨兵们都说他现在成了索鲁斯的贴身男仆，还没给薪水的那种。他有点迷糊地把索鲁斯屋子里的壁炉点好火，走出去擦了擦手以后很自觉地帮对方捏肩膀放松一下过于僵硬的肌肉。『这是贴身男仆吗？好像不太对？』

陷入思考的光，并没有注意到那透过玻璃反射打量著他的金色双眼。

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *论坛活动文～  
> *海选结束啦～明天12：00以后就是鏖战（50进30）啦！！希望有票的大家康康这个爱梅特赛尔克啊！（呐喊）  
> *写作BGM-莫斯科没有眼泪

**

跟索鲁斯在一起的生活并没有光一开始想像得那样难受，不如说还有些愉快。虽说这人有时候也过份挑剔，但是大部分时候索鲁斯并不是一个让人难以相处的人。光听他说起戏剧，也听他说过很多东西。他会对光的一些料理批评，说著应该放一些不可能会出现在这里的香料。话虽如此每一次的餐点他都吃得干净，还很自然地说想要吃什么样的甜点。虽说挑剔的时候有些让人生气，但是大部分时间光并不讨厌他。

他不确定这是无影故意摆出的姿态，又或者是在没有分歧的状况下这人本性如此。他猜测过爱梅特赛尔克会为了必须而进行某种的角色扮演，但是这样挑剔餐点的一小部分，又把餐点吃完下次还指定想吃什么料理。这想来想去，应该都和合并世界的大计无关，也无所谓未来皇帝的身份设定。这么说来，也就只有这人本性如此这个可能性了。

现在的光基本相信这人就是无影了，那纸上出现的流利线条，复杂得让人难以想像的设计。那并不是这个国家或者这个时代会有的产物，曾经的光也和其他拂晓贤人讨论过这样的话题。那是在第一世界，在琳睡著之后几名大人围著火炉的谈话。与光主要是在冒险不同，拂晓贤人其实很早就已经在思考关于加雷马帝国科技发展史。

「之前我们也想过这样的问题……只是之前一直没有答案。任何的科技发展总是循序渐进，就好比我们的魔法理论一样。」雅修特拉缓缓地说，放下了手上原本握著的酒杯。「但是加雷马帝国的科技就像是突然冒出来的一样。我看过他们的历史，说得是由初代皇帝索鲁斯年轻时候进行发明，然后带动了整个加雷马帝国。但是这个索鲁斯是怎么发明出这些东西？一直以来都没有人能想明白，因此只能单纯冠以天才来加以解释。」

「确实。如果是无影的话，经历过亚拉戈帝国时代，或者是更股早已经消失的文明。那位爱梅特赛尔克能够发明出或者再造出以现阶段科技所没有的东西，也就不足为奇了。」于里昂热点了点头，又说了些许光听不是很明白的专有名词。他原以为自己是这谈话里面唯一跟不上队伍的，在看到桑克瑞德连续喝了几口酒以后突然萌发了某种意义上的共同战线情绪。

「就是不说亚拉戈或者其他吧……那个亚马乌罗提……」桑克瑞德放下了酒，似乎是在回想那个不可思议的城市。光也想到了那个城市，美丽的亚马乌罗提，高耸的巨大建筑直入天际，万家灯火闪烁堪比天上银河。有的时候光骑著坐骑飞过黑风海的上头，看著底下亚马乌罗提这景象宛如与头上星河相互呼应。

「那样的高楼，应该都有那个电梯吧。那到底是怎么运作起来的？」桑克瑞德继续说著，提起了他们初入亚马乌罗提搭乘的电梯。那与代达罗斯公司的技术不同，在亚马乌罗提的电梯旁边没有巨大的塔罗斯，而是以不同的方式运作。

“碰碰碰！”

三下的敲门声，把光从思绪里面唤回。他这才发现从早上起来以后，他已经盯著索鲁斯画图好一阵子了。原先还只是画到左上角的部分，现在已经几乎把整张有桌面大小的纸给填满。他看见索鲁斯皱起眉头，似乎很不高兴被打扰。光连忙放下了原本喝著的浓茶，小跑步过去开门。他以为是自己所熟悉的小哨兵，又或者是其他人喊他出去一起狩猎。然而来敲门的是身穿挺拔军服，跟随索鲁斯从首都而来的士兵。那士兵也不在乎来帮忙开门的光，夹杂著一股寒气与风雪迳自地走了进来。

光连忙关上门跟了上去，他已经看到索鲁斯皱起的眉头。在这几天的相处里，光发现对方很不喜欢寒冷。当然这样的冷天谁也不喜欢，刺骨的寒风几乎让人血液都凝结。那士兵直接站在索鲁斯面前行了一个军礼，将雪花抖落到了地上。白雪很快就在室内的暖气中化为了水迹，在士兵脚边积成了一滩。

「报告！您要的东西已经准备好了！」士兵的声音洪亮，然而或许是因为很冷，他说话的前几个音还有些不清楚，直到后来才在这温暖的屋子里缓过来。光放了一杯热茶在他手边，虽然这人可能不会接受他的好心，但是他也不想要看这约莫十六七岁的小士兵把自己搞病了。

「是吗？也该是时候了。」索鲁斯从自己的位置上起来，站著落下了最后一笔。他收拾起桌上那些设计图，看著似乎要准备出发。年轻的士兵尽管想要表现出专业的模样，终究还是忍不了热茶的诱惑。在索鲁斯收拾东西的时候他快速喝了一口茶，还偷偷吃了几块饼干。光有些好笑地看著这些年轻人，或许因为发生过许多事情，他对这样年轻的人总是多了几分宽容。而如今比起年轻士兵偷吃饼干这些事，光还有别的事情要做。

「你的晚餐怎么办？要我送过去吗？」他问著索鲁斯，虽然现在才吃过午饭没有多久但是这还是必要的问题。只见索鲁斯皱起眉头，随即丢下了一句「不必了。」。士兵听见这句话连忙把偷吃的饼干和茶放下，却忘了擦擦嘴上残留的痕迹。索鲁斯也不在乎这些，拿著图纸似乎直接要往外走。光连忙喊住他，往他身上套了一件厚黑袍子。这是他这些日子里在这里找到的材料制作出来的东西，他也不知道自己为什么要做这样的东西。或许是因为某次看那人手脚冰冷地回来，在椅子上捧著他给的热查僵硬了好一阵子以后才恢复之后的不忍。

宽大的黑色袍子罩住了索鲁斯的身体，因为对方比自己高得许多，光还必须踮脚才能帮他把衣服给整理好。索鲁斯就站在那里不动，任由他把这宽大的黑袍套到了他的身上。旁边的士兵一脸震惊，似乎是没想到会看到这样的景象。说实话，光本身也震惊无比。他原先只是想要把这袍子交给对方让对方穿上，却没想到自己会拦下对方不说还亲自把衣服给批好。

他的眼中又出现幻影，总觉得这场景好像出现过不止一次。索鲁斯金色的眼睛看著他，安静之中带著些许怀念与温和。这样的目光稍稍刺痛了光，在那次战争后他总是猜测自己与那人的关系。虽说依旧无法下个定论，但是想必是十分亲密。他还记得在那场战斗之前，那人的语气带著震惊地问「不可能！你为什么会在这里？」。而在那战斗之中，自己调动体内的光之力挣脱锁炼，那人的语气也很震惊地说：「光之力暴走？」。

他能从中体会出一点点属于爱梅特赛尔克的心声，他不能够否认这一块，也正因为如此让光的思绪混乱无比。

我们曾经是什么样的关系？是朋友，是家人，还是……？

他曾经认为自己永远得不到答案，甚至得到了答案兴许也没有任何意义。毕竟只要爱梅特赛尔克不放弃合并世界的一天，或许他们就无法共存。但是……光看向了眼前的人，对方这样安静地让自己帮他把外面的斗蓬批好，这实在太过亲密又太过熟悉。在穿好衣服后，他看向索鲁斯的同时心中有些不安与忐忑，不知道对方是否会说些什么。然而对方什么也没说，穿上这酷似亚马乌罗提市民长袍的袍子就这样走了出去。在他身后的士兵明显没料到长官就这样走了，连忙冲了出去跟上对方脚步。这看著是很合格的士兵，只要他走之前没有抓一把饼干放入怀中那或许会更像样一些。

光摇了摇头，收好东西锁上门就出去找前些天约好的村民。尽管有军队的大人物来到这里，但是其他人的生活也不能够因此停摆。这里的冬天如此寒冷又物资缺乏，必须要在更冷以前做好准备才行。光一连跑了几个地方，从帮助小女孩收拾柴火，到去狩猎一些巨大的野兽好制成粮食。他远远地看过那被军人们圈起来的地方，索鲁斯似乎就在那里指挥著什么。

他出门的时候外面还是白天，风雪没有那么大还勉强能看见四周景色。然而更晚一些的时候就不行了，厚重的风雪铺天盖地而来，几名老练的猎人心中暗道了几声不好。他们不得不提早回到村子内，钻入早就已经燃烧起柴火的屋子内避难。他们把光也拉了进去，没一会儿就听见窗外传来劈啪声响。光看了一眼窗外，手中也没停著把猎物的皮给剥下来。这些皮现在还不能用，之后如果处理得当则可能会挽救更多一点人的生命。

住在这里的人们很快地把窗子外头的木头板子盖上，虽说遮档了视线但是可以清楚听到外头的声响。光知道那是一些比较细小的树木崩裂开来的声音，直到这样的声音停止之前，在这寒潮过去之前最好都不要出去。而等到这样的声音停止后，也已经过了好一段时间。光有些急忙底赶了回去，尽管索鲁斯说过今晚不回来，他也依旧不放心。他看了一眼被军队包起来的位置，那里好像有人又好像没人，风雪太大了即使是他也看不清楚。

在经过无人哨所的时候他有些担心，然而也做不了更多。他只能连忙回到自己现在居住的屋子里面，把壁炉快些点起来，又在锅炉上摆放了铁锅。万幸的是自从上次跟索鲁斯沟通之后，对方同意了归还他厨房使用能权利，不然现在也是真没有办法。大部分的士兵似乎都被他抽掉走了，原本最多人聚集的食堂他方才经过可是一片漆黑。光把食物放到炉上加热不久又转去他做的那个铸铁热水器前，大量的柴火点了起来，这才让这冻得不行的屋子暖上一些。

索鲁斯是自己走回来的，平常会跟在他身后的士兵似乎早早被指使了别的任务离开。对方进屋之后脱下了黑色的袍子，掀开兜帽的瞬间让光有那么一瞬间的恍惚，彷佛看见了那在万里晴空底下的亚马乌罗提。那人掀开兜帽以后摸了摸胸口被贯穿的洞，对著他说了—

记住我们曾经存在过。

那场景彷佛与现在重叠，光的头脑有那么一瞬间晕眩，过多的记忆重叠而出，他彷佛看见了许多幻影。

「怎么了？待在家里的冒险者反而生病了吗？」等到光回过神来，他已经在对方怀中。这过份亲密的举动让他一瞬间不明白自己到底身在何方，只看见对方睫毛上似乎仍有残留的雪花，而那细小的雪花又逐渐溶解消失。他抓住对方的手，冰凉得不可思议。尽管他明白这是因为外头太冷的缘故，却也忍不住想到那更为阴寒阴冷的地方。他不由分说地把那人塞入了包好毯子靠近火炉的椅子，从屋子里面拿出衣服给那人换下被雪弄湿的衣服，然后又把毛茸茸的小熊拖鞋塞了过去。

他原以为对方会抱怨这幼稚的拖鞋，毕竟他原本制作这东西的时候除了保暖的意图也有开对方玩笑的意思。然而对方只是穿著这拖鞋，捧著他拿来的热汤慢慢喝著。有那么瞬间，光觉得这无影在此刻似乎因为太冷显得有些憔悴。这或许也不只是因为气温的缘故，他总想著就算无影能够附身到别人身上进行一些调整，但是也不会把所有的机能都给废止才是。那么对方确实是因为疲劳又冷，才会难得地显现出一种……光在心底摇了摇头，好像这样就能挥去心底一股疼痛。

在开饭后，无影今天并没有进行任何的挑剔，似乎之前接连串的行动已经让他不想要在说些什么。他安静地吃著光的料理，吃完以后又喝了一碗汤。光觉得自己或许该说些什么，他不知道对方在研究什么，但是这样的天气难道不该休息吗。只是如果真要说，他又不确定自己到底是以什么样的身份开口。如果在这里是拂晓的人，又或者是他所认识的其他朋友。关心朋友的话语可以很自然地从口中说出来，但是他该以什么样的态度面对爱梅特赛尔克呢？

但是如果就这样闭口不说，光也有些不甘心。他鼓起勇气，对著那似乎两眼放空的无影开口。

「我说哈……哈……」那可能是错觉，他觉得无影的眼睛似乎亮了起来。那原本飘向了不知何方的思绪似乎在此刻回归，金色的眼睛就像火焰一般，难得地带了点温度。然而光之战士心里大喊糟糕，因为……「哈嚏！！！」

他真不是故意的。真不是故意在对方满脸期待下打了个大喷嚏。他看见眼前的无影瞬间黑了脸，站起来推开椅子往他烧好水洗澡间去。

「我等下给你送衣服啊。」光在他后面喊，得到的答案是关上的门。

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *今天中午要开始投票啦！大家准备好了吗？在这最后决战，求求康康这个爱梅特赛尔克吧！！他是真的好！！求求了！给几票吧！  
> *应援也是论坛文的更新～我怕再不更新这个写不完了（）  
> *有一些私设部分，例如爱梅自己也有画图进行科研设计。  
> *最后重复说一下！如果本次爱梅特赛尔克取得第一！我加更十天肉文！秋梨膏了看看这个爱梅特赛尔克吧！

**

光的脸上带著自己毫无所觉的笑意。无影可以说是有些幼稚的举动让他有些说不清道不明的怀念，甚至让他觉得这个在屋子里面总是驼背却又依旧比自己高大许多的男人有些可爱。

可爱？光暂停了手上的动作。这份温暖的笑意以及觉得对方可爱的心思一发不可收拾，然而越是这样这就越奇怪了。他不该觉得同样身为男性的人可爱，至少他过去几年并没有透露出这种性取向。在拂晓里面或许只有阿尔菲诺这样的小孩子，或者是因为身高种族缘故看著就很像是小孩子的帕帕力莫会让他觉得可爱。当然，那也只是刚开始的时候才有这种想法。在熟悉的帕帕力莫，又经历了那次战斗以后他对这个拉拉菲尔族充满了尊敬、怀念与感伤。

然而他觉得索鲁斯……或者是哈迪斯可爱那是另一种情感。那情感是这些年来所未有的，像是羽毛轻轻扫过心头，也像是初春第一朵绽放的鲜花。光摇了摇头，再这样想下去似乎有些过份诗意了。他并没有走入索鲁斯的房间拿衣服，而是走到了角落的炉火边。索鲁斯的衣服大多被他挂在这里，用火炉来加以烤干。这也是没办法的事情，像是这样的天气洗衣服与把衣服弄干本就是个苦差事。万幸的是他只需要把那些贴身衣物洗一洗然后烘干就好，即使是索鲁斯这样的地位，最外面的那层军大衣倒是也没有要求天天清洗。光小心地把索鲁斯的贴身衣物收下，想了想又觉得很古怪。这本来不该是他的工作，先前他曾听小哨兵说像是索鲁斯这样地位的人应该有个贴身服侍的侍从官。这些侍从官会和他们的直属上司住在一起，负责上司的生活起居。

他想了一会儿，脑子里面开始浮现出最开始与索鲁斯见面的场景。他想起确实一开始索鲁斯是有这么一个侍从官，那年轻人比索鲁斯小上一些，脸上稚气未脱却又摆出一副严肃模样。他本来也想要住到这间木屋里面，却是被索鲁斯直接指使开了。一开始那侍从官还一脸莫名，不明白为什么自己不需要和直属长官住在一起。他那时候扫了一眼光，被扫到的光察觉到这小年轻心中有著些许不快。他不知道是因为这个时候的索鲁斯已经备受爱戴，又或者是这个年轻军人担心自己的地位不保。

光看见索鲁斯的脸上透出些许不耐烦，说自己带来的人手跟本地人手本就稀少，为了完成他们的目的本来就需要更多人力投入。那年轻的侍从官听得连连点头很快就被说服了，即使他本来还有些许不解与不快，最后这样的情感通通化为佩服与崇敬。那名士兵带著满满的信心很快冲入雪原之中，也跟著其他人一起干活为了实验进行准备。这么一来二去，倒是和其他人拉近了关系。然而也正因为如此，原本应该这个侍从官干得活就全落到光身上了。光记得自己那时候带著一些疑问地看著索鲁斯，对方什么也没说的转头。

于是这个事情就这样定下来了，没有转圜的馀地。

只是让一个冒险者洗自己的内衣……这也太亲密了吧？光不免在心中吐槽，曾经的他也不是没有和拂晓或者其他人一起在野外露营过。那时候要么是情况比较紧急或时间比较短暂，例如为了寻找圣龙那火堆旁的夜晚。要么就是冒险者们大家回到旅馆，或许付钱给旅馆员工，或许自己拿个木盆接点水自己清洗。总而言之，像是这样帮别人洗衣服这倒是第一次。

「怎么？又想到什么了？」光拿著索鲁斯的贴身衣物走入浴室的时候就听见他这么说。浴室里面的铸铁热水器拼命加热热水，也连带著把这间小浴室的温度升高。索鲁斯泡在热水里面看著挺惬意，被水气蒸湿的头发稍稍垂落，整个人看著也柔和许多。然而光更在意的是那双金色的眼睛与那随意的语调，就好像他们曾经也有过这样的对话，在彼此都无比放松的时候。

他看了索鲁斯一会儿，像是看著他又像是在看遥远到让他看不清楚的地方。兴许是因为光已经彻底走神，这才没有注意到索鲁斯也同样打量著他的视线。而在那双金色的眼中，或许也正在看著什么遥不可及的过去吧。

「我把你衣服拿来了，放这里可以吧？」过了一会儿，回过神的光缓缓开口。对方点了点头也没多说什么，似乎打算直接从浴缸里面起来。光连忙退出去，明明同样身为男人他其实不必过多在意。但是他不可能不在意，对方这样放松甚至有点不设防的态度让他的思绪都受到无比冲击。在一起居住的这些天下来，他几乎要忘记他们本该是敌人。

真的只能如此吗？靠在门边的墙上等索鲁斯穿好衣服换自己去洗澡的光忍不住思考。在第一世界事情已经发展到无可挽回的地步，过盛的光之力与他自己险些被光之力撑成碎片的灵魂。当时的情况已经糟糕到让人可以说是没有别的选择，就算爱梅特赛尔克提出邀请，拂晓的众人与他本就不可能加入无影方。即使在事后了解了真相与过往，他们也无法接受不把其他世界的生命当生命，只是当成灵魂碎片的看法。更何况每一次的灵灾，对原初世界也是非常大的伤害。他们已经经由于里昂热与古˙拉哈˙提亚了解到另一个时间发生的事情。那是在无影成功以后，十分悲惨的原初世界。大量的生命死去，而剩下的人又要为了有限的资源进行抢夺杀戮。

但是现在是否能有一种可能？尽管光觉得这样的希望微乎其微，却也依旧期盼能有那么一点点的奇迹。尽管一开始他曾经犹豫不要跟爱梅特赛尔克摊牌，现在却开始有些希望跟那人好好说明白。他不知道自己为什么会穿越到这个世界，也不知道自己什么时候会离开。他只希望或许自己能做些什么，或许能够有一个不一样的结局。

「你在这里还想要站多久？」打断光思考的是索鲁斯。对方已经穿好衣服走了出来，挑起眉毛看著比自己矮上许多的冒险者。光看著对方好几次张口，却又不知道从何说起。索鲁斯看了他一会儿也没多说话，从他旁边经过以后就直接走入了自己的房间。

在那之后，光总是想要找机会和索鲁斯好好说上话。然而对方十分忙碌，不是早餐随便吃吃就是在外头很晚回来。光甚至直接在中午送食物过去，只见拿人拿著图纸站在一堆机器旁边跟另一个看著很像是技术人员的男人说话。他们说的东西光有大部分是听不懂，感觉就和于里昂热的妖精语教学一样。

如果要说有什么让他比较欣慰的，这或许是因为他去得够频繁，每次除了给索鲁斯带午饭与点心之外，也会给旁人准备一些吃的东西。那些年轻的加雷马共和国士兵，一开始只有跟他比较熟悉的那些当地士兵会靠过来，后来……光不得不拿上好几个篮子甚至考虑用起推车。他并不讨厌那些快乐吃著自己餐点的年轻士兵，即使是这样艰苦的环境总是让人分外早熟，但是那偶尔冒出的稚气还是让他忍不住笑起来。

在吃了他的餐点后，那些士兵有时候会和他开开玩笑或者说些与任务无关的话题，甚至跟他这个冒险者寻求一些打猎的经验。光很习惯与他们的对话，后来干脆午餐的时候也不自己吃了，而是跟他们坐在一起吃。他原先以为索鲁斯会很在意这点，那些士兵也曾担心地看了长官的方向好几次。然而索鲁斯并不在意，顶多喊光去给他以及那名看著有点眼熟的技术人员添加一点食物或者热茶。

而这就像是一种来自长官的默许，那些年轻的士兵可以说是大胆了不少。他们围绕在光的身边吃著热腾腾的食物，问他过去的那些冒险经历，其中大部分是问吃的东西。

「真好啊……我们这里就没什么东西。」一名士兵低下头，幻想那终年都是合宜气候的国度。「听说我们以前也曾经住在一些好地方，就是被赶走了。」  
「是啊……为什么仅仅只是因为我们没办法用魔法，就要遭受到这样的待遇呢。」另一个士兵带著愤怒低语，这是这片土地生活的人民共同的愤怒与悲伤。

光无法回答这个问题，这问题太过尖锐而让人心痛。在他看来加雷安人并没有什么不好，尽管不能使用魔法但是他们也有属于自己这个种族的特色与优点。然而仅仅是这样那是不够的，尽管他、拂晓的人或者其他很多人并不会觉得不能使用魔法有什么太大的问题（充其量只是有些许不方便）。但是在其他国家的当权者看来，加雷安人就是很好欺负的存在。面对魔法他们几乎没有办法加以反击，只能从自己的故乡被驱离，到这么寒冷又贫乏的地方生存。

光的内心一阵痛苦，尽管作为冒险者那么多年也确实见证了不少人性之恶。每当看到这样的情景，他都会感到很难过。

「行了，你们还要聊多久？」索鲁斯的加入打断了这个话题，他催促那些士兵快些把碗中的浓汤喝完，继续顶著风雪去完成他们的实验。光也是在这里才明白，原来青磷水并不能算是索鲁斯的发明，而是本来就由其他人所发明出来。只是这样的科技在光是生活就耗费不少力气的加雷马共和国，打一开始并没有受到关注。唯一关注这项科技的就是索鲁斯，花费了不少力气给予扶持甚至自己画图加入研究。

光心知肚明这样的科技会取得成功，甚至会成为几乎威胁到世界的存在。在他莫名穿越到这个世界之前，属于帝国的威胁仍然存在并没有停止。但是他无法也不能破坏这个实验，那些年轻人的眼中闪耀著光辉，就和他曾经在艾欧泽亚看过的人没有什么不同。他们也只是想活下去，没有青磷水引擎这个国家的人光是活著就已经耗尽力气。而更为残酷的是，即使耗尽了力气，也很有可能无法存活。这里的村民曾经就请他摘采一小束鲜花，不远处的冻土下埋著大大小小的尸体。有因为与野兽的战斗而死去的人，也有因为衰老生病而死的人，还有更多是熬不过冬天的儿童。

他看过一个母亲双眼空洞地埋下她出生不久孩子的尸体，而这已经不知道是她第几个孩子。这是连哭泣都没有力气的世界，这位母亲上午才在他的帮助下做好一个小小的坟墓，下午连哀悼的时间都没有就必须为了还活著的孩子继续努力求生。

他不能，也无法去阻止青磷水科技的发展。他只能期望藉由自己的努力周旋，又或者能够改变一些什么好让未来不必如此。加雷马共和国的人可以到温暖的地方生活，又或者可以藉由这项科技在这个冻土过上好日子。然而光心中明白，这期望可能只是一个微小到近乎不可能实验的梦想。那就像是点点烛火在风雪中摇曳，迟早都会被残酷的冰雪熄灭。

他的情绪瞬间低落下来，看著那些年轻人志气高昂地往外走去。而索鲁斯经过他的时候拍了他几下，那似乎是安慰一样的举动让光差点怀疑自己是不是产生幻觉。而对方拍完他以后就挥了挥手离开，这过于熟悉的场景让他忍不住多看了好几眼。

而或许是因为这样的缘故，当天的光并没有离开而是加入帮忙一些外围的工作。这些日子的相处让那些年轻士兵对他也放下戒心，开始允许他在正在实验的机器附近走动。这机器光看著就有些粗糙，和他之后知道的那些魔导科技不太一样。尽管如此，这已经是现在最好的东西了，在大风雪中能把这东西建立起来已经很不容易。

然而这或许是错觉，每当光走在这东西身旁边的时候都有一种不安的感觉。这并不是因为知晓了这样的东西是未来那些魔导科技的原型而有的不安，而是其他的那种……彷佛危险即将发生的预感。而很快，光就明白这并不是自己的错觉。

那时候他正好搬著一箱东西，木头箱子里面装著许多零件。被制造出来的机器正进行测试运转，在添加好燃料以后那些在玻璃板后面的指针就开始摇晃。索鲁斯与那个机器站得很靠近，似乎是在靠近观察整个机器的运作。另一名科研人员碰巧在和运送零件过来的光说话，站得也就远了些。就在这个瞬间，光听到了一个古怪的声音。他事后回想那是螺丝松脱的声音，也不知道是负责的年轻士兵没有拴紧，又或者是这个气候太过恶劣导致的结果。他几乎是反射性地将手上那箱零件就扔在地上，快速地往索鲁斯的方向跑去。

他一把拉过了似乎并没有察觉到有什么不对的索鲁斯，直接一转身体护著自己的脑袋然后把对方压在身下。这只是一瞬间发生的事情，在他这么把人往身下压了以后后面传来了爆炸声响。光只感觉到背后一阵剧痛，四周的人发出惊呼大叫。然而他只是看著身下的那个人，索鲁斯的面孔是惊讶的，他没看过那个无影在他面前露出过这样的表情。光的心情有些轻松，这表情他好像曾经看过，在那很久之前。

这或许是因为失血过多，也或许是因为天气太冷。光只知道自己冲著对方微笑，说了一句—哈迪斯。他原本还想说些什么的，但是天气太冷眼前又一阵发黑，他就这么昏了过去来不及把后面的话给说完。

**

光醒来的时候已经是两天后。他发现自己躺在床上，身上的伤口也都被好好包扎过了。无影在他身边拉了一张椅子坐下，他醒来的时候对方似乎是皱眉继续看著图纸。索鲁斯或者该说是爱梅特赛尔克很早就发现他醒了，光以为自己会等来一句道谢，然而等待他的是一连串的怒火与怒骂。

他瞪大了自己蓝色的眼睛，不明白自己怎么就需要被骂成这样了？他想反驳几句，然而听著对方的话语他又沉默。他被质疑了好几次关于大脑的发育问题，无影一直强调并不需要他来拯救，他站在原地好好活著就已经是佐迪亚克的恩赐。是的，在他喊出了哈迪斯以后无影似乎也明白或者误会了什么，在这个阶段应该还不被人所知晓的最古蛮神名讳不停地被提起。但是在怒骂他的时候无影的动作又十分轻柔，小心地搬动他的身体察看他身上的伤势。

光有些赌气地开口，既然你都知道我知道了，就不能用用什么魔法打个响指之类的治好我吗？

「你的脑袋还是一如既往地不好吗？如果我没那样做，你早就已经死了。」爱梅特赛尔克冷笑，又细细看了一次他身上的伤。「说吧，你是怎么回事？你的状况不太稳定，如果我注入更多力量你可能就碰地一声没了。」

「……没了是什么意思？」光小心地问著，他总觉得按照对方这个语气似乎不是传送回正确的时间那么简单的事情。

**


	4. Chapter 4

**

在光小心地提出自己的问题后，爱梅特赛尔克沉默了好一阵子。光有些紧张，虽然他没有像是可露儿或者阿尔菲诺他们那样上过萨雷安的大学，好歹也曾经学过一些基本的东西。爱梅特赛尔克现在给他的感觉，不知道为什么让他有种彷佛作业写不出来被老师抓包，又或者是上课被老师点名起来解释某个概念然而完全不懂的学生。原本躺在床上的他下意识地好好坐起来，双手放在自己的前面看著就像是一个乖孩子。他们彼此沉默了好一阵子，最后是爱梅特赛尔克率先说话打破了沉默。

「……看你那样子我就知道我又是白问。」对方叹了一口气，摊开手看著就是一脸无奈却又已经早已习惯的模样。光低下头觉得这样的场景莫名熟悉，他一开始以为这或许是之前在拉凯提亚大森林里面无影的表现，然而仔细想想似乎又不是如此。他几次想要反驳却又说不出口，毕竟他确实是不知道爱梅特赛尔克在说些什么。那些过于复杂的以太学理论本就不是他所擅长，如果在这里的是雅修特拉他们或许还能说上几句。爱梅特赛尔克等了一会儿他的反应，确认他乖乖地坐在床上看似反省以后继续开口。「那么，好好休息吧，大英雄。你就不用在这个上面想太多了，反正也是想不出来。」

「等等！哈……」过于熟悉的称呼让光忍不住抬起头，有那么瞬间他以为自己并不是在这冰天雪地的加雷马共和国一个小小雪村，而是在那光之泛滥的第一世界。他以为爱梅特赛尔克要离开，毕竟从方才那段话里面也听不出任何对方留下的意思。然而他错了，无影并没有像是在第一世界一样时常化为黑暗消失，反而继续待在这屋子里。

「怎么？又想要打喷嚏了？」对方表情古怪地说著，继续坐回原本坐著的椅子上。他原本似乎打算拿起图纸继续观看，却又中途改变主意似地抓起他的手。光吞了吞口水，到了这个世界以后他是真不习惯现在这种与爱梅特赛尔克十分贴近的情况。

他的视线忍不住四处乱转，最后落到了无影的眼睛上。那双金色的眼睛彷佛跳动著火焰，闪耀得有些不可思议又温暖。光看了一会儿，觉得那或许是房间内烧著柴火的暖炉影子。无影的目光太温和，温和得让他想起了最后那幕。而一想到那幕，光的内心就一阵刺痛。

爱梅特赛尔克看了一会儿光，脸色并没有什么变化也没有继续说什么。他只是放下光的手转而抓起图纸继续细看，也不解释刚刚到底在看些什么。光坐著等了一会儿，最后只能乖乖躺回去继续休息。他觉得这有些奇怪，毕竟他从来不曾想过在自己这样虚弱的时候，照看自己的会是个无影。

不过这或许是好的现象，毕竟他原本就在思索与期盼，或许这一次能有共存的机会。光这样想著，缓缓闭上了眼睛，呼吸也逐渐平缓。

**

他的伤口好得还算蛮快的，这其中除了无影的魔法之外或许也要算上他强健的体质。只是在伤好了以后，光觉得四周的一切好像不太一样了。这并不是指物理或者客观环境上有什么变化，这里依旧该死的冰冷，大多数的人眼中除了焦虑就是麻木。但是比起之前也有些许不同，至少在他们看自己的时候，光察觉到了更为微妙一层的情感。

他在这个村子里面还算受欢迎，毕竟他曾替这里驱赶猎杀过袭击村落的猛兽，也曾去外面狩猎猛兽将食物分给村民，更曾去冰原之地将受伤的猎人带回。这里的村民对他早不如一开始的排斥，不再认为异乡人都是些该死卑鄙无耻的存在。但是那和现在又不太一样，不如说很不一样。

光可以从之前那些村民或者士兵眼中看到友善与亲切。但是那与真正的接纳还差了一层，他们眼底里面似乎总有一种光看不透的东西。那是长久处于恶劣环境之下滋生出来的情感，对于外人的不信任与防备。光并没有责怪任何人，或者觉得他们很令人寒心的意思。毕竟他们的遭遇就摆在那里，让他们对外乡人马上抱有好感或者不防备那是强人所难。

然而如今……

「嘿！你身体好点了吗？」小哨兵开心地过来，热情地拍了拍他的肩膀。尽管之前这个小哨兵对他就很热情，但是光察觉到那是不一样的东西。原本隔在他们中间那一层隔阂，似乎莫名其妙地消失了。

「没事了。」他对著那小哨兵点点头，然后往四周看著。「你知道索鲁斯去哪了吗？」他以为自己这是一个很正常的问题，毕竟他之前也曾这样问过。然而出乎光意料之外的是，那名小哨兵的脸上露出了暧昧的笑容。光不解，为什么在这里这个人脸上会露出这样的表情？他拍了拍光，做出了”我都懂”的表情，让光十又分想要问他到底懂了什么？他给光指了一条路，哼著他听不是很懂，但是整体带著轻快的曲子。从里面的几句歌词判断，好像是与爱情有关的歌谣。

而那之后光一路上又遇到了几个人，即使是一直以来没怎么给他好脸色来自首都的士兵也缓缓对他点了点头，像是有些挣扎但是又认同了什么似的。光觉得莫名其妙，直到遇见了一名女子。那女子是他之前帮助过的那位，他曾替她在冰冷的冻土上给她出生不久的孩子挖一个小小的坟墓。女子看起来已经好了许多，甚至有力气对他勾起一抹小小的微笑。只是她说的东西，光就不太明白了。

「你在找你的恋人吗？他在里面正和人讨论上次的事故。」她指著一个方向，光可以从这个位置勉强看见索鲁斯军大衣的颜色。不过……  
「恋人？」  
「啊，恋人。」

那名女子点了点头，似乎没有觉得自己说的东西有什么不对。说完话后她弯下腰抱起一框石头，似乎是要将这东西搬运到别的地方。光很想帮她，然而她摇了摇头并不要这样的帮助。对她来说这搬运石头是她所能做的工作，而冒险者迟早要离开，她不能习惯被这么帮助，在这片土地上往往能靠的只有自己。这并不是说她不相信有纯粹的好意，这个冒险者这些日子在村中的表现，还有他对他的恋人那般愿意以身代之的爱，都让她愿意相信他。但是相信这个人的人品是一回事，期望对方每次都能来帮自己那是另一回事。她不能放任自己就这样期盼或者接受这样的好意，那并不是这个冰原的生存之道。

光也没有强求，只说了如果有需要随时可以喊他。他继续往索鲁斯的方向走去，一路上受到了各种注目。他的耳朵很好，尽管不如精灵族那样天生有优势，但是作为冒险者这点感官不好可是活不下去。然后……光又听到了那两个字。

\--恋人。

他目瞪口呆地看著那自以为隐蔽，实际上说话声音还有点大的士兵。他们的话语里面没有恶意，反而有著羡慕。他们似乎羡慕索鲁斯也羡慕光，在这冰原里面能有这样的爱情。光假装听不懂他们方才说话似的凑上前，厚著脸皮问了几句才大概明白这到底是怎么产生的误会。

那天的意外来得突然，几乎没有人能够料到冒险者能有那样的反应能力。而他有那样的反应能力，第一时间不是逃跑而是冲到危险的正中心，用自己全部的力量去保护他们的同胞。那样的情感让他们吃惊，毕竟就是冒险者什么都不做也不会有人说什么。然而他冲上前，直接把索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯拉到身下庇护，甚至自己差点就这么死去。而那位来自共和国首都的大人物，也是第一次露出了意外与情绪上的波动。

协助加尔乌斯将人搬回木屋的士兵对天发誓，索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯看向冒险者的眼神绝对没有那么简单。那融合了惊讶，愤怒与担忧之类的情感，如果要以一个字简单说明那就是爱。因为爱才会担忧，才会为此愤怒。那士兵说得有声有色，简直就像是有个吟游诗人在他的旁边把这情感给彻底掰开详细解释又唱了一曲爱情的歌谣。

在这极北之地，有关爱情的文字并不如外人想像的带著冰雪的碰撞。事实上，描写爱情的文字与情感对这里的人来说比较像是猛烈燃烧的柴火，又像是那些好不容易能从南边带来救命用的烈酒。那是从心底烧出的热火，对于他们这困苦之地来说倒是难得还算有点美好的东西。只是通常这样爱情故事的美好也不会持续太久，这里的寒冬太冷而物资又太少，谁也不能保证自己的恋人能活著陪自己度过每一天。

在意识到这个冒险者可能与他们来自首都的加尔乌斯军团高层擦出爱的火花，而冒险者又愿意为了他们的人几乎付出自己的生命做为代价也要护对方周全。这样的心思与举动，终于让光彻底融入了这个地方。

光哑口无言，他不知道为什么会有这样的事情发生。然而不管他怎么说其实不是这样，当地的士兵似乎都觉得他只是不好意思或者有一些顾虑。尽管大半辈子没有离开过加雷马共和国的范围，偶尔这里还是会有一些外人来到。从他们口中这些加雷马人可以得知，外头有些地方的人很排斥这个。

说话的士兵想起了上个告诉他们这个消息的人，那是一个鲁加族的法师，被上头派来短暂地在他们这个营区晃了一圈就走。没人知道他来这里是干什么，但是那个挺自来熟的法师就说过这个。他们以为光也是如此，毕竟有些地方只要知道了与同性相恋，那是要么死要么直接赶出自己的家乡。

他们告诉光这里并不忌讳同性之间的爱情，毕竟大多时候人光是活下去就不容易了，能有这样的情感也已经十分珍贵。更何况这里大多时候性别比例就有些悬殊，找不到女孩的男孩子们凑在一起也不是没有的事情。这里的冬天是那样寒冷，尽管他们的父母很努力，女孩要活下来的机率总是不比男孩高。当然也正因为如此，活下来的女孩大多体质都很好，而这样的女孩又会生下更多与她相似的孩子。

「停停停，你越说越远了。」光忍不住喊停，喊住了那一说起话来就没完没了的士兵。对方有些尴尬地笑了笑，后来也只是强调他们并不在乎光与加尔乌斯是不是同性相恋这个问题。光有些尴尬，看著这实在是说不清了。他只能将这话题揭过不谈，却也没有注意到那些士兵有些怜悯的眼神。

像是他们这样一般士兵，自然也没有人在乎相恋的对像是同性还是异性。然而加尔乌斯那不一样，即使是在这偏远地方之人也能明白---那是一个高贵纯血统的家族。而这位索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯大人尽管还没有达到军团长的位置，却也已经在军中有著不低的职位。在这样年轻走到如今这地步，不说背后家族的强大他本人应当也是十分厉害。冒险者的爱恋，愿意生死相许的心意，或许对那人而言只是在这冻土上难得开放的一朵小花-- 美好却注定不能持久。

索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯，或许终将抛弃这个愿意为他死去的恋人，最终找个同样出身高贵的女性结婚。

然而即使心中是如此猜想，他们仍然不愿意敲醒一个冒险者的美梦。就算时光短暂，或许曾经拥有过也算一份美好的回忆。尽管这只是存于此极寒之地的美梦，那应当也是无妨的。

光看著他们的眼神，第一次就某种意义上地察觉到了加雷马人的深不可测。他无奈地找了个藉口离开，本来打算去跟爱梅特赛尔克说几句话，问问现在情况的想法都被他暂时抛之脑后。他将自己的目标转回了村子，或许今天比起找爱梅特赛尔克问问题，还不如给村子里的人多打一点猛兽好应付粮食的危机。

「这不是光吗？」一名年轻猎人笑著对光打招呼，身上背著弓箭的他似乎正打算出去。他身边还有几个人，都是差不多的岁数。「我们要去打猎！要一起去吗？」

光点了点头，只要能让他暂时脱离不知道怎么地在军中传开的恋爱故事，去哪里都是好的。他加入了这个队伍，今天的天气还算不错，风雪暂停又有太阳，看起来确实是个狩猎的好天气。

看起来而已。

**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *论坛活动文也是应援文～求还没投票的人看看这个爱梅特赛尔克吧！求求了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：大量加雷马共和国时期设定有！里面的英文歌词是我引用并且有部分改动了1998年动画埃及王子里面的那首Deliver us.  
> 建议可以搭配音乐来听～

**

在大概收了第三个陷阱以后，厄运之神彷佛在此刻将那双残酷的眼睛投向了他们。就在光在树林的一边小心地将带来的一小块冷肉重新放在勾子上，并将陷阱重新挂好之时，另一边却传来了惨叫声。那惨叫声是如此凄厉，让光连忙抓起武器往那个地方冲了过去。那是一头巨大看著像是熊一样的猛兽，他咬著年轻人的腿不放，几乎要把那一条腿都给咬下来。这也是年轻人运气好，这猛兽大概也是饿疯了又没看清楚，不然该攻击的应该是头部或者肚子那样脆弱的部位。年轻人的武器早就已经不知道落到哪里去，而就算还在他手上估计也没有什么用。

光猛地跳了过去，巨大的重剑直直往猛兽的脑袋方向劈落。那猛兽还来不及反应，颅骨就已经被这重剑给劈碎。猛兽的身体倒在雪地上，小小地溅起了雪花。然而就是这样的动作，也让被咬著的那名猎人痛得直发出哀嚎。

「嘘嘘，没事了。」光一边安抚著猎人一边小心地把那猛兽的牙齿给掰开。那是非常惨烈的伤口，红色血肉与白色的肌腱与骨头裸露出来，如果不及时处理的话这条腿估计也就这么废了。年轻猎人痛得几乎两眼发黑，嘴里不停喃喃自语喊著母亲。其他两名猎人也跑了过来，看著这伤口倒抽了一口冷气。对于没有魔法的加雷安人而言，受到这样的伤口几乎等同于致命伤，就算运气好存活下来也不能再当猎人。

光快速而准确地在上面洒上了救急用的药物，那是他之前制作原本打算卖的东西，却意外带到了这里。除了把药水淋上去之外，他也快速把受伤的部位接好，施了一些简单的治愈魔法然后用绷带加以固定。那沉默而快速的动作让另外两名猎人似乎也被安抚了，他们靠在那名不停痛呼的年轻猎人身边给他加油打气，故意说几个笑话好让他有些反应。

如果只是这样，事情或许也还不算太糟。然而就在他们进行治疗的时候，气温又再度开始下降，就好像之前天气好只是一种错觉。

「我们不能继续待在这里了。」一名稍有经验的猎人这样说，双眼担忧地看著再次飘雪的天空。天空已经整个暗沉下来，彷佛在不久之后又要刮起暴风雪。两名年轻猎人搬运起了被光杀死的猎物，而那名受伤的猎人就给光背著。那年轻猎人就算已经吃了些药，腿上受伤的部位也擦了药水被施展了治疗的魔法，但是他的状况还是不太乐观。

加雷安人的身体毫无疑问是强壮的，至少跟其他种族比起来除却无法使用魔法这个缺点外，他们比其他人高大身体也强健许多。但是这只是就种族特性而言他们比较强壮，如果考虑到在一个吃不饱而物资十分缺乏的地方，他们的身体也并不是在一个非常好的状态下。那名年轻猎人似乎发起烧，一边喊热一边喊著母亲。大雪就如同那名有些经验的猎人所担忧的一般开始落下，不管他们怎么咒骂这该死的天气，也无法阻止这越来越大的雪。

光往四周看了看，这时候他们只能找一个地方暂时躲起来。而或许是他们的运气还没有到头，真让光看到了一个小小的黑点。他指出了那个方向，另外两名猎人也抬头望去。

「唔……我好像记得那个……」有些许经验的年轻猎人稍稍抬了抬自己背上的猎物。尽管知道现在分秒必争，他们仍然不想要放掉这代表著大量肉与皮毛的猎物。「去那里吧！我奶奶好像说过那里以前有过一个猎人小屋！」  
「你奶奶的记忆力可靠吗？」另一个猎人有些许不安，他一直望著回去的方向。「我们回去的话会不会比较……」「不要说蠢话了！笨蛋！我们要是能走得回去还担心什么！」「唔！」

这场小小的争吵很快就划上句号。天气恶化的速度非常快，也不容许他们有继续争执的时间。他们快速地往那猎人小屋的方向前进，终于是在雪大到几乎让人看不见路之前走了进去。一进到屋子里面，两名年轻的猎人就快速地找起可以生火的东西。然而这里所剩的东西也实在不多，毕竟更多的东西可能早就被当时设立这个猎人小屋的主人搬回了村子。他们快速地清出一个可以让伤患平躺的位置，让那现在只会发出呻吟喊著好热的年轻人躺在床上。

光把人放下以后就扛著重剑出门，趁著雪变得更大一些得去多拿些木柴回来。而等到他抱著木柴回来的时候，这猎人小屋里面已经升起了火，两名年轻人围绕在火炉边开始支解猎物。

「这火好像还是不够大啊……嘶……」比较年轻的那位猎人搓了搓自己的身体，又想要往火堆里面添些柴。然而这样的举动却被人拦下了，稍有经验的那位皱起眉头，说万一提前把柴火烧完了该怎么办？他们并不能够保证这恶劣的天气还会持续多久，如果持续太久的话那把柴火提前烧完毫无疑问是不智的选择。光沉默地把带回来的柴火放在火炉边，转头去看了几眼那个喊著妈妈的伤患。

他又给他喝了一些药物，年轻人嘴里嘟囔著什么有些听不清楚。

「哈，还唱歌呢。」比较年长的那位听了一会儿似乎听出他在说什么，有些好笑又有些不屑地开口。「也就是他们家现在还会这样了吧？」  
「还会怎么样？」光不解地问著，那年轻人在迷糊之中唱的歌他现在也听懂了不少，那似乎是一种类似于祷文的东西。  
「就……就还这样……」被问到的年轻人有些语塞，想了一会儿才开口。「就……就还唱著这些歌……我奶奶都不唱了。」「嘿！你们看我找到什么？」

意识到伙伴应该不会有事后，另外一名比较年轻的猎人也活泼了起来。他在这屋子里面东翻西找，找出了一个小小的木像放在了桌上。而那词穷的猎人，看到这个以后连忙点头说就是这个。光把放在桌上的东西拿过来细细看著，那是一个满是灰尘已经被人丢在角落许久的木制雕像。从他们的话语判断，光推测这应该是属于某种神明的塑像。那并不是他所熟悉的十二神，也不是在太阳神草原听过的那些草原神话的神明，更不是属于多玛或远东之国的神明。

「这……」光刚想问什么，却突然感到一阵头晕目眩。那是他所熟悉的超越之力。在他眼前出现的，是属于过去的光景。

**

「啊……怎么会这样……」  
「他们都已经把我们驱赶到这里了还不够吗！！！」  
「爸爸！爸爸！」  
「快走！！他们要来了！」

那是许多加雷安人，不停拿著自己的东西奔跑。他们驱赶著好不容易保留下来的牲畜，有些牲畜拉著车，也有的只是被驱赶著往前跑。而在他们后面是漫天大火，雷声与风声。光站在那里看著他们背后的战场，他知道那是什么。那是许许多多的攻击法术，在战场上他曾见过不止一次。那时候的战场，艾欧泽亚的人与加雷马帝国的军队战斗。攻击魔法与炮弹来回交互，不能说谁更强一些也不好说谁更弱一些。不，不如说在那样的战场上，有魔导科技的加雷马帝国人才是比较强的一方。

然而在这样的战场…这或许并不能说是战场，而是单方面的驱赶与杀戮。没有魔导科技的加雷安人，完全不是那些能够使用魔法的种族的对手。村子被烧掉了，他们像是牲口一样被驱赶出了他们的故乡。受伤的人们围在一起痛哭，而即使是这样的地方也不是他们最后的栖息地。

他们将会被驱赶直到那冰雪覆盖之地，几乎无人生存之地那些追兵才会停止继续驱赶。

「只是因为我们不能用魔法吗？可恶！」  
「妈妈？爸爸还没来吗？哥哥呢？」  
「嘘……快睡吧…我的孩子。」  
「休息够了就赶紧走吧。我看那些混蛋还不肯放过我们！」

悲鸣在逃难的人群里面扩散，他们悲苦叹息，唱个几乎哀求的祷文。

神啊！您听到我们的哭喊了吗？  
Elohim, Adonai, can you hear your people cry?  
救救我们！神啊！  
Help us now

然而神明并没有听到他们的哭喊，追兵又来了。他们一直被驱赶，从绿草如茵之地到冰天雪地。他们或许穿著破损的鞋子，或许赤裸著双足踩在坚硬的冰雪上。有的人倒下了，他们的尸体只能草草掩埋。他的家人们低语，说著我们会回来的。然而他们自己比谁都明白，那几乎是不可能的事情。

那冰雪之地并不是什么好的居住之地，对于原本居住在温暖地区的加雷安人来说，这里就是另一个地狱。他们试探了好几次，希望等追兵不要在意的时候回到至少温暖一些的地方。然而那里的人是如此残酷，他们最终只能明白自己只能在这冰雪之地生存。

「好冷……好冷啊……」  
「这里好可怕……妈妈，我想回家。」  
「神啊……为什么不指引我们？」

哭声在疲惫的人们之间传递，而很快就连哭泣的力气都不再有。如果想要生存下去，他们必须要花费许多力气至少把这冰雪之地弄出一个勉强可以居住的地方。而在最早期的时候，还是有人会摸著神像，对著那彷佛已经背弃他们的神明祈祷。

带我们离开这里吧……拜托了……  
This dark hour, deliver us  
神啊……请倾听我们的呼喊……带我们离开这里  
Hear our call, deliver us  
众神啊，不要遗忘我们。不要忘记我们被驱赶到这冰冷严酷的大地上。  
Lords of all remember us, here in this frozen land

神明并没有回应他们，那只是一尊冰冷的木雕。不管他们如何祈求，神迹从来不曾降临。而就是在此时，许多的木雕被丢弃在雪地里面，又或者丢在火炉里面。曾经虔诚地抱著神像逃离的加雷安人，眼中的希望已经凝结宛如窗外的飞雪。

带领我们吧，倾听我们的祈祷。  
Hear our prayer, deliver us  
有谁来带领我们，将我们从这样无法忍受的痛苦之中拯救。  
From despair, These years of pain grow too cruel to stand

**

「你还好吗？」队伍里面稍微年长的猎人有些担心地说。「你看起来不太好……要不要也休息一下？」  
「不，没事。我没事。」光微笑著摇头，面对无法使用魔法的加雷安人，他终究没有说明那关于超越之力的事。  
「不要勉强自己啊，不然加尔乌斯可是要生气了。」年轻的猎人打趣地说著，用手抛著刚刚自己找到的木像玩。那应该是光因为晕眩而又放回桌上的东西，被他随意抛著就像是杂耍道具一样。

他们在这屋子里面等待外面的风雪过去，年轻人一边抛著木像，一边唱著和在床上昏迷那人相同的歌谣。光听过这歌谣，在那超越之力展现的过往里面。只是比起过往那绝望的哭喊，他们如今唱出来反而是一种嘲讽。

加雷马帝国人不信神。这在艾欧泽亚或者其他地区的人看来，总是带著那么一丝不可思议。光曾经听有人猜测，或许正是因为他们心中没有神明，所以才会驾驶著那些魔导科技四处掠夺土地。光对加雷马帝国并不算有很多了解，毕竟在艾欧泽亚对于他们的历史描述更多都是加雷马帝国兴建之后。而在帝国兴建之前，加雷马共和国或者加雷安人，几乎不曾出现在他们的视线之中。

「嘿！我把这个烧了吧！好歹这也是木的？」  
「随你吧。要烧记得用斧子先劈开一些，这样比较好烧。」  
「好咧！」

光沉默地看著那两名年轻人，快速地拿起斧子把神像给敲碎，把那碎片扔到火炉里面。那神像在火中慢慢被燃烧消失，一如加雷安人对神的信仰。

**

他们在大雪中等待了一阵子，在这期间光用随身携带的小锅子烧了汤给年轻的猎人们喝。那汤即使光已经很努力，但是也称不上是美味。汤上面有厚厚的油脂，如果换个地方可能要有人大呼小叫这对健康有多么大的危害。然而对于在这里的人来说，他们也就只有喝这样的东西才能维持能量。

如果要说有什么勉强还算比较有趣的，或许是那名受伤的年轻猎人在光小心地喂给他东西吃的时候喊著妈妈。另外两名猎人大笑出声，这吵闹的声音总算是把半昏迷的猎人吵醒，看著光的脸他先是有了一阵迷茫，随后抓著他说谢谢。光只能让他不要把力气花在道谢上，他喝了那高油的汤以后不一会儿又睡著了。光一直坐在他的身边照顾他，那年轻的猎人看著比光自己小上不少。

「其实要说妈妈好像也可以喔？」比较活泼的猎人如此开口，因为知道光的脾气好所以开著小小玩笑。「如果早一点结婚的话，也确实能生出这么大的孩子呢。」  
「好了，这汤还不够让你闭嘴吗？」年长一些的猎人猛地拍了对方一下，几乎把他的头拍进汤里。那年轻猎人才想要反驳，突然惊觉这是那名军团高层加尔乌斯的恋人。两个男人这凑在一起……估计就算早结婚也不会生孩子。

他马上闭嘴，对著光露出了一个不好意思的笑容。而此时的光心思有些烦乱，自然也没想著去解释什么恋人不恋人的问题。

而在这一夜过后，他们似乎终于苦尽甘来。大雪逐渐变小，虽然还飘著雪却已经不妨碍行走。他们背上了猎物，光背上了伤患就往村子的方向前进。而他们一进村子，就有人迎了上来说是加尔乌斯的吩咐。两名猎人露出了我明白的神情，将猎物交给其他人以后就带著受伤的那家伙回到他家去休息。光站在原地好一阵子，直到被人催促快些回去。

「你还真是让人无法放心啊。」

光一推开门，里面坐著的索鲁斯就这样开口说话。他上下扫了一眼光，似乎是在确认他有没有受伤。这亲密的举动让光有些不知所措又已经有些习惯，说了声我先进去洗澡了就连忙冲入浴室。浴室里面已经烧好水，这蒸腾的热气与贴心的举动让光放松了神经以致于有些昏昏欲睡。

他坐在浴缸里面泡著热水，脑子里面却回忆著之前看到的场景。或许是他思考得太过入神，就连索鲁斯什么时候进来都不知道。

「爱梅特赛尔克！」他下意识喊出了对方的职称，缩在水里小心地望著对方。  
「没必要那么警惕，我又没打算攻击你。」对方摇摇头，脱了手套就这么直接走过来似乎是要从水里捞出他。光有些紧张，但是在浴缸里面他无处可逃。他被压著摸了一阵子，对方似乎是真的在检查他身上的伤口。  
「我没受伤。」「嗯，你总是这样说。」

对方的话语让光有些恍惚，好像曾经也确实有这样的对话。他的态度不免软了下来，甚至配合起对方的检查动作避免索鲁斯把自己的衣服给弄湿了。

「爱……哈迪斯。」光觉得不对，他知道即使对方已经明白自己知道对方的真身，或许也不该这样称呼。然而他很早的时候就已经这样呼喊过对方，现在才假装不知道一直喊对方为爱梅特赛尔克，似乎又有几分不妥。他的脑子快速转著，也不知道自己到底是在纠结些什么。

「嗯？什么？你想问就问吧。」相比于光的纠结，无影的心情明显好得多。他将这大英雄翻来覆去地检查，确定没问题以后又把人按到水里。而此时光吞吞吐吐地说出了自己之前看到的幻象。

「喔，这些都是真的。」爱梅特赛尔克说著，似乎就不打算从这浴室里面出去了。他靠在墙上，看著在浴缸里面洗澡的光。「你想问什么？」  
「……只是没有魔法而已……为什么……」 

「是啊，只是没有魔法而已。啊，当然现在很多人用的那些在我们看来也不是魔法就是。就连亚马乌罗提的小孩子，都不会用那么粗糙的东西。」爱梅特赛尔克耸耸肩，状似无意地说著。而看到了光并没有问出亚马乌罗提是什么地方，他似乎眼神又柔了几分。

光的心思烦乱，他知道现在很多魔法对于古代人来说真的也不算什么。然而他更在意的是那些人对加雷安人的态度，仅仅是因为无法使用魔法处在一种挨打的位置，他们就肆意地占领属于他们的土地，把他们驱赶到了酷寒之地。

-你的魔力太少了，  
就算是理解了理念，好像也无法创造长袍出来。  
大概是因为有某种先天缺陷吧，真可怜……

-但是请你放心。  
就算是你这种情况，用特殊的方法也是可以创造出长袍的，  
我来帮你吧。

在那黑风海底的亚马乌罗提，以为他是小小孩子的那些巨大而友善的幻影古代人。即使他们觉得很不可思议，为什么有人魔力能少到这样的地步，却也没有因此而轻蔑嘲笑他。创造管理局善良的理念筹备负责人给出了别的方法来帮助他取得魔力。虽说之后也在纳闷为什么他还不会使用创造魔法，却也没有说出更多失礼的发言或因此瞧不起他。

「……怎么会这样呢。」光一边思考一边把自己沉入水中。在他的心中之前看到的景象并未退去，使用魔法的人们用他们的力量肆意驱赶不能用魔法的加雷安人。而在遥远的未来，获得力量的加雷安人也会对他们进行报复，魔导科技肆虐大地，除了将原本的土地夺回之外还会进行进一步的扩张。从伊尔萨巴德到奥萨德，从奥萨德到阿尔迪纳德，如果不是银泪湖上空战以及巴哈姆特，或许现在已经到了艾欧泽亚。

光的内心赶到痛苦，他想要阻止加雷马帝国的进一步扩张，却也无法阻止他们去要回自己的土地。那是曾经属于他们的故乡，就如同努力将帝国人赶出的多玛人，又或者是阿拉米格人。

「行了，你别想那么多。」光的头发被轻轻碰触，爱梅特赛尔克不知道从什么时候起不再倚靠著墙边，而是走过来把他捞起来。「想闷死自己吗？喔……你可以水下呼吸吗？好吧，是我白担心你了。」

光沉默地让对方碰触自己脆弱的部位，他也不知道为什么，只是这样被对方碰触彷佛就能安心。

当晚，他并没有回到自己的卧室，而是被爱梅特赛尔克拿著创造出来的大毛巾裹著，直接送到了他的床上。爱梅特赛尔克似乎心情很好，把他擦干以后就用被子把他裹起来，这屋子很暖，暖得一看就知道是用了什么创造魔法加以补强。无影的口中哼著曲调，那是光有些熟悉又遥远的---属于亚马乌罗提的摇篮曲。

**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *加雷马共和国时期背景设定有  
> *今天已经是8/18啦！！！求还没有投票的碰有们！看看这个爱梅特赛尔克吧！求求！求求给个几票！

**

光醒来的时候四周是一片漆黑，就连炉火也早就已经熄灭。如果说这是在别处，可能早在炉火熄灭后没有多久就已经被冻醒。然而这里的温度依旧温暖，只能猜测是什么神奇的创造魔法的功效了。光蹭了蹭底下舒服的床，搭配著外头的风雪声，难得地让他有些想要继续睡。他的肩膀彻底放松，就好像只要在这里就可以获得真正的休息一般。然而他还是在一片黑暗里面张开了眼睛，并且很快就注意到睡在自己身边的另一个人。

「！？」光有些诧异地回头，对方与自己几乎贴在一起睡。在温暖的房间里面他们几乎都没有穿上衣服，肉贴肉地交换著彼此的体温。这过份亲密的举动让光的大脑停止运转了好一会儿，随后又因为自己确实并不排斥这样的亲密而感到不可思议。无影的身体贴在了他的身上，看上去睡得很沉。

他盯著对方看好一会儿，这亲密的前敌人让他发自内心的怀念。事实上这或许并不该以前敌人称呼，毕竟光很明白如果自己现在这个状况与古拉哈提亚有些类似，那么此时的无影应该并没有放弃他们合并世界的计画。如果是那样，或许他们又将会走到敌对面。

光并不希望这样最糟糕的情况发生。每当他漫步于亚马乌罗提，又或者是去看那些遗迹的时候都为之震撼、沉醉与怀念。他能理解无影的悲伤与痛苦，能理解他们想要把那过去的美好唤回。

然而过去的只属于过去，美丽的亚马乌罗提已经是属于过去的历史。就算为此悲痛，为此惋惜，人们仍应当往前。除了这样的理由之外，无影的愿望在他看来不太可能实现。他记得阿难陀族的女神，名为吉祥天女的蛮神既实现了也并没有实现那位悲伤母亲的期望。蛮神能够唤回的只是一具空壳，灵魂什么的并不能够被召回，死者不能复生。如果说佐迪亚克或者海德林都是最古的蛮神，那么他们的力量真能够达成无影们的宿愿，将过往的一切重新带回吗？光对此很是存疑，但是面对爱梅特赛尔克，他不忍直接将这问题尖锐而直接地抛出。

他凝视在自己眼前沉睡的面容，彼此的呼吸在这过近的距离交缠，带了几分缠绵的味道。光觉得或许在这个时间点他能够说服爱梅特赛尔克，乃至于说服其他无影。除了战斗之外，他们应当有另外一种可能。

在原初世界他们没有多少时间，世界即将毁灭，不得不尽快行动。但是在这里……如果他找不到回去的道路，那么从现在到卫月坠落还有好长一段时间。他觉得自己或许能够和他们好好沟通，至少在这个世界他们能够彼此共存。

他慢慢地爬了起来，有些恶作剧地偷偷把无影的头发给拨乱，随后心情很好地下床去盥洗。只是一走出卧室这冰冷刺骨的低温就让他忍不住搓了好几下自己的手臂，他又缩了回去，窝在角落找寻自己的衣物。

“啪”伴随著清脆的响指声，温暖的衣服落到了他的头上。光慢慢回头，并不意外地对上了那双金色的眼睛。

「你醒啦……」光有些不好意思地说。他原先并没有打算吵醒爱梅特赛尔克，现在看来他的动静还是有些大了。无影似乎有些无奈，露出了一脸你怎么会问这样蠢问题的表情。光看著自己并没有关好的门，冷空气从那里不停渗入，似乎就是吵醒无影的元凶。他快速穿好衣服，也不知道自己哪来的勇气走到床边居高临下地看著爱梅特赛尔克。无影看著还没有起床的意思，就是躺在床上看著他。

仅仅只是看著而已，光几乎要坠入那熟悉的金色海洋之中。在他莫名其妙的”印象”里面，这个时间点或许他们会交换一个亲吻。但是亲吻？光吓得把那个感觉有些不错的选项驱赶出去，连忙抓起被子把无影整个人裹了起来就像是昨晚他自己被裹起来那样。

「你继续睡啊！我先出去了！」光快速地说著，三步并两步地冲去厨房开始烧火。现在的时间不算早也不算晚，从挂在墙上那个老旧的时钟看来大概七八点左右。但是光对这个时钟的准确度有些存疑，毕竟这么冷的天气里面所有的机械都运作得不是很好。他看了一眼窗外，阴阴暗暗地就像是夜晚一样。这从昨天就开始降下的风雪似乎又大了些，大得几乎遮蔽了所有日光。

位于厨房的炉火被点燃了，细小的柴薪在火焰里面卷曲起来然后变黑，比较大块的木头则是燃烧发出了特殊的味道与声响。光等了一会儿，等到在上头的铁锅也被加热到一个恰当的温度。他先是在平底锅上面涂抹了一点动物油，往里头打了两个蛋。这是个错误的决定，因为过于冷得关系而几乎冻住的蛋没有那么好煎开，就算是厨艺高超的光也有些难以拯救。他心底觉得有些可惜，太阳蛋这样的东西哈迪斯还蛮喜欢吃的。

他有些放弃去思考自己脑内为什么时不时冒出的细小记忆片段，这或许就像是哈迪斯之前所说的那样，总是有人会醒古代时候的记忆。虽说光也有些纳闷，为什么之前自己的记忆没有半点复苏的迹象，在这里住了一阵子以后老是会出现奇妙的熟悉感与既视感。这记忆也不像是超越之力那样来得特殊，一阵头晕目眩以后看见属于别人或者属于大地的记忆。那就是突然想起来，就比方他本来想弄个水煮蛋，但是下意识地记起哈迪斯喜欢吃太阳蛋，这平底锅和蛋就这么放上去了。

「这天气你要弄太阳蛋？也不是不行。」穿上厚厚衣服的无影走出卧室，看著就和在外头的时候没有两样。他对著那锅里的冰蛋打了个响指，那蛋就好好地化冰待在锅里，看著就像是最新鲜的蛋。

「这也太方便了吧……」光有些不可思议，随后想了想又忍不住转头看向了无影的方向。「我说，这蛋也是你变出来的？我记得之前在这村子里面就没看到什么蛋，就算有也是那种小小的野禽的蛋，不会那么大一个。」

「哦，真是敏锐的观察。很好，要给你加点分数吗？」爱梅特赛尔克故意拉长了声音有些夸张地说，还顺便拍了拍手当作鼓掌。他拉了张椅子直接坐下来，变出了一壶热咖啡。这在别处或许只是一般的咖啡，顶多就是咖啡豆是否高级。然而在这里，如果没有无影的魔法还真吃不到这样的东西。这里的人们习惯是把一种比较特殊的树叶拿来泡水，好像是什么秘方来让人补充缺乏的营养。

那并不是光曾经在多玛喝过的茶叶，只是单纯的树叶水而已。味道有些古怪，有些苦涩但是入口以后也还算可以。在这里不要说多玛的茶叶，咖啡什么的更是想都不要想。从周边他国采买的物资光是要送到加雷马首都就不容易了，更别提送到这么小的村庄。而就算能送来，那也不是这里的人们能消费得起的东西。无利可图，自然也不会有商人特别跑这么一块。

光一边思考一边把太阳蛋给煎好，推到了一边，又煎了一些腌肉。等这些都弄好了以后盛到盘子上，剩下的油刚好可以稍稍热一热面包，不然那放硬的冷面包几乎跟石头一样难以入口。根茎类的蔬菜是这里昂贵的必需品，光用热水与奶油煮出了一锅浓汤。平时他早上也不怎么喝汤，但是在这里这样的汤可以给予人一丝温暖，更别提……

碰碰碰。敲门声响了起来，负责传达消息的士兵已经抵达了他们的门口。光很快把人放了进来，给一边颤抖一边眼睛闪亮地看著那锅汤的年轻人装了一碗。爱梅特赛尔克看著有些不高兴，却也没阻止年轻人喝汤，而是等他喝完汤了才开口。

「怎么了？」他喝了一口咖啡，热腾腾的液体把士兵带来的冷空气稍微驱逐了一些。那名喝了热汤脸上满脸笑容的士兵，过了一会儿才意识到长官跟自己说话。

「喔！有两件事要报告。研究那边现在仍然在进行，但是好像缺少某些材料。虽说研究人员正努力克服，可能还是要请您过去看一看。另外，首都那边好像要来人了！但是很抱歉因为气候恶劣的关系，我们也没有更多的消息！」

「……在这样的天气？首都来人？」爱梅特赛尔克，或者说此时他的身份是索鲁斯，将咖啡杯放到桌上后皱起眉头。「我以为首都那边的人并不看好我的决定吧？我还以为至少要等成果出来了，我们这里要三催四请他们才会派人来看一眼。现在就来是想要看什么？」

「这个这个……」这显然不是一个年轻而低下阶层的士兵该回应的话题，他有些求助地将目光投向了一旁的光。他相信这位在他们心中已经定位成加尔乌斯夫人的中原男性，绝对可以把他从这种有些危险的话题中解救出来。

「先吃点东西吧。」果不其然，光并没有无视士兵求救的目光。他把餐点推到了索鲁斯的面前，那原本似乎仍有些不满的高层就开始吃起了东西。小士兵看著那餐盘里面的东西吞了吞口水，肚子毫不客气地发出声响。光有些好笑地先是看了看这年龄尚小的士兵，在看了一眼似乎完全不打算管的爱梅特赛尔克后，他将一个特别弄热上面还涂抹了黄油的黑面包递了过去。

那年轻的士兵快速地接过了面包，狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。他吃得速度有些快，快得让光几乎要担心这孩子把自己呛到了。

说来这或许有些奇怪，然而光是真有些开心。他是听于里昂热说过关于加雷马帝国传奇国父索鲁斯概括生平，他们那时候推测无影为了要达成自己的目的，应该会进行角色扮演地演出一个符合当时需要的角色形象。在那个时候这只是一带而过的话题，毕竟在爱梅特赛尔克已经被打倒以后，揣测无影为了扮演目标而演戏什么的……其实也不是什么重要的话题。然而在那之后，光有时候却会忍不住想，那时候的爱梅特赛尔克会是怎么个模样？在一开始他是有些担心这人打算扮演一个残酷或者说严厉的军官，如果是那样的话自己大概会按耐不住地上前制止一些可能有些过份的行为。

他没想到爱梅特赛尔克会以这样的方式展现索鲁斯，而这样的举动总是让他时不时回想起些许过去的片段。那看著十分严肃的爱梅特赛尔克席，尽管有时候让人感觉可能会有些凶，本质上是个很温柔的好人。他脑内出现了那样一个场景，一个穿黑色袍子的小孩子不小心打破了东西，努力创造却又创造失败。看著爱梅特赛尔克席快步走来，小小的孩子吓得是直接哭了出来。然而那被打破的东西很快就被修好，在离去之前爱梅特赛尔克席还在他手中放了几颗糖果。

年轻的士兵吃得开心，模样是真的有些与记忆中的影子重叠。那个吃下爱梅特赛尔克创作的糖果的孩子，即使隔著面具也能感觉到那快乐的气息。

「他们有没有说什么时候到？」看著士兵吃完面包后，索鲁斯慢慢问著。年轻的士兵顿了一下，眼睛在那篮子面包上面流连了一秒以后快速回答。  
「是！好像是今天晚上或者明天早上到！」  
「是吗……那还有一点时间……首都来人有没有说是谁？是其他军团的人还是什么？不会连这个消息都没有吧。」  
「这……好像说是第三军团的鲁加族法师？」  
「鲁加族法师？他们现在来这里做什么？」  
「这……对不起，我也不清楚。」

光看见爱梅特赛尔克眯起了眼睛，似乎是在思考什么。他的脸色有些严肃，严肃得那士兵眼神也不敢乱看，乖乖地盯著自己的靴子。

「啧……」索鲁斯站了起来，看表情就不是什么好事。他抓起了放在一旁椅背上的军大衣，说了午餐与晚餐都不会回来吃以后就与那士兵快速踏入风雪之中。光也连忙吃完自己那份早餐，将汤放入他自己做的保温食盒里面带了出去。

那是给受伤猎人的一点礼物，在别处这或许有些寒酸，在这里却不是如此。那猎人的母亲露出感激之情，一份给了躺在床上对光打招呼的儿子，一份分给了在旁边咬著手指的女儿与小儿子。光没有在这里停留太久，不一会儿他又被人找去帮忙。村民们说加尔乌斯他们的实验团队说要做点东西，需要大量的木柴。然而那些终年生长于此的树木，除了那些还小会被冰裂的那些比较好处理外，几乎都不是什么好对付的存在。

加雷安人的身体素质毫无疑问是不错地，但是在缺乏营养并且没有什么合宜工具的状况下，面对那些巨大的树木他们也是一点办法也没有。而这时候光似乎就能派上不小用场，那些能难倒加雷安人的树木在光的斧子下，倒下也不过是时间问题。

「听说有人要来这里……」被派来帮忙搬运木材的士兵开口，现在的他们已经很习惯会在这里看见光。主要负责担任哨兵的年轻小伙子有些难过，他才刚拿出来光给他带的面包，就给其他人抢走了。他说话显得有气无力，直到光在他手里塞了一颗糖果才好转起来。  
「是之前来过的鲁加族法师吧？」因为吃了糖的关系，他声音有些含糊。虽然觉得别人不至于把他嘴里的糖都拿走，他还是吃得很小心。「我记得他的名字好像是……莫莫拉˙莫拉？」

光愣住了，这熟悉的名字简直勾起他不太好的回忆。只是现在比起那名字，他更好奇的是别的东西。

「你确定他的名字是莫莫拉˙莫拉吗？」  
「是啊？怎么了吗？」

年轻的哨兵疑惑地看著光，似乎并不明白这名字又怎么了。光皱起眉头，总有一种不太好的感觉。莫莫拉˙莫拉，就算不提这本该是一种让捕鱼爱好者心悸的名字，那也并不符合鲁加族的命名习惯。虽然这也并不是说鲁加族就不能取这样的名字，但是他就是感到有些不安。

「树倒了！！」  
「小心！」  
「终于它倒下来了！」

在光四周的加雷安人欢呼，随著巨大树木的倒下，在他们的上空稍稍出现了天空的色彩。虽然仍然是那样冰冷飘雪，但是天空却也逐渐亮起。

雪停了。

**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *今天已经是8/19啦！投票将于明天（8/20）中午十二点截止！求求大家了！走过路过不要错过！求给老无影几票吧！求求！  
> *有关于加雷马共和国时期私设注意  
> *如果老无影登顶我连更十天肉文！拜托拜托！

**

不可否认地，自从知晓了那即将到来的鲁加族法师名字，光几乎就在一种有些心不在焉的状态。他一会儿思考这其中似乎有什么不对劲的地方，毕竟鲁加族怎么看都不该有这么名字。一会儿他又觉得这似乎也没有什么好奇怪，他还记得那在利姆萨˙罗敏萨的远航船，那一直爱好钓鱼的船长本身也是一个鲁加族。如果某一个鲁加族喜好钓鱼，但是钓上来的一直都是莫莫拉˙莫拉，或许也会受到刺激，把自己的名字改成那样也说不定。但是他又想起，之前听那些哨兵所说，会到这里来找工作愿意被加雷安人雇佣的，应该是居住于中部山区的鲁加族才是。

问题来了，在山区出生长大的鲁加族法师，会知道莫莫拉˙莫拉吗？

「……莫莫拉˙莫拉？」就在光有些迟疑地问著爱梅特赛尔克是否知道莫莫拉˙莫拉时，对方似乎明显愣了一会儿。光有那么一会儿新奇无影也不是如此全知全能，等他在桌上拿纸跟笔画出一个轮廓后，只见爱梅特赛尔克露出了有些怀念的表情。

「……这个啊……以前不叫这个名字。以前为了讨论这东西是否要野放，米特隆还特别找了阿尼德罗学院的人来报告。不过这些你是不会知道吧？毕竟你也不怎么参加会议。」  
「……阿尼德罗学院，出产的不是鲨鱼吗……」光有些缓慢地说著，在纸上画出了有两条腿的红蓝鲨鱼。爱梅特赛尔克看到那些鲨鱼，脸上露出了很复杂的表情。他有些头疼地按了按脑袋，拿起放在桌上的泡树叶水就这样喝了下去。

「现在这也不是什么重点，你说那个即将来到这里的鲁加族法师叫这个名字？」光点了点头，确实他从小哨兵那边得来的消息就是这个。爱梅特赛尔克摸了摸下巴，似乎是在计画著什么。光看了他好一会儿，觉得自己曾经看过这个模样的他。只是那时候，他穿得不是现在这样的军服，上面也没有以铁或者铜制作的徽章。

在他们共同的家里，哈迪斯会穿著宽松简单的衣服，赤裸著双脚踩在厚实的地毯上。他会稍稍抱怨一下有些人过于丰沛的思考，有那么几次他还得帮希斯拉德去收尾，去将那些麻烦的造物给清理干净，避免他们在亚马乌罗提的街道上大肆破坏。

光低下头，看著自己杯子里面那翠绿色的液体。说也奇怪，自从和爱梅特赛尔克这样住在一起，他脑内总是能够多回想起一些东西。他有些不理解为什么，只是目前看来似乎还不算太坏。他们快速吃了晚餐，无影今天终究还是回来吃了东西，并不需要光拿著食和送到实验场地。也许是有个难得的听众，又或者一起在烛火下吃饭的画面太过温馨，光忍不住对哈迪斯说了许多关于小利维雅桑，醉鱼，莫莫拉莫拉之类的往事。无影偶尔会给一点评价，比方如果只是喜欢那个奖励的鲨鱼玩偶，根本不需要去钓鱼可以用创造魔法之类的话。

「喔，我忘了你创造魔法不太行。」他们的对话以此句为终结，无影的表情有些气人，但是光之战士决定大度地不要去跟他计较。

「对了，哈迪斯。」临近睡觉时间，光想到了什么连忙对已经准备睡觉的无影开口。无影挑起眉毛，一边等他说什么一边已经躺到了床上。光站在门口，双手叉在胸前。「为什么我的房间放满了零件跟图纸？」他之前回来的时候打算整理整理房间，打开门以后吓了一跳。他房间内的东西一样不少，但是也多了许多图纸以及各种大大小小的零件。那些零件光拿起来看了看，猜测至少有一半左右是创造魔法的产物。

「先说这不是我放的。你把我当什么人了？如果要责怪的话，去问问那个你总会发糖给他吃的小子吧。再说了，你床上还是可以睡不是吗？」无影说话说得无辜，确实那些东西并没有堆到光的床上，如果辛苦一些也不是不能够挤进去。但是……看了看那舒服的大床，以及无影似乎故意空出的半边床位。光站在门口，努力地挣扎了一会儿。而无影似乎看出他的挣扎，故意夸张地叹了一口气。

「所以说你还真是孩子气啊，没有玩具哄你就不肯睡吗？」

光觉得这简直是莫名其妙的发言与评论，然而对方打了个响指，一个可爱的鲨鱼玩偶就落在床上了。光也学著对方挑起眉头，好像是在说只有这个鲨鱼玩偶你觉得我会来这里睡吗？我大可以抱著这个玩偶回我房间去睡。

光在这个房间睡下了。他原先确实抱著鲨鱼玩偶回到自己的屋子去睡，但是睡过某人特别调整过的房间后，这冰冷的环境就有些难以接受。这并不是光之战士变得娇气或者什么，而是明明就有一个更舒服的选项在旁边，对方也没打算作什么。只是为了赌气就睡冰冷的屋子，是不是有些过于孩子气？

光想了想，觉得自己的想法非常正确。他是一个成熟的大人，确实不应该像个孩子一样赌气。所以他半夜爬了起来，抓著鲨鱼布偶直冲了无影的房间，带著一些冰冷的空气直接窜到了爱梅特赛尔克的床上。

对方有些无奈地张开眼睛，看著放在中间当界线的小鲨鱼玩偶。

「幼稚，跟以前一样。」他丢下这么一句，转身就睡了。

光很想反驳，然而这床确实很舒服，舒服得他好像说了一会儿胡话，又好像什么都没说只是一秒入睡。

**

「嘿嘿～哈迪斯～～」  
「……之前不是就说了可以一起睡吗？你为什么还要多此一举啊。」

那是两个小小的身影，在昏暗的房间里面笑著。那稍微高一点的白发男孩，在检查了他身上确实盖好被子以后，把灯给关了。

**

雪停了之后，那些所谓的访客比他们预计的时间还要早到这个小村庄。一名高大看著憨厚的鲁加族男性对他们挥手，在把代表信物的东西拿出来给小哨兵检查的时候还不忘塞给他一点糖果。这并不算是一种贿赂，更有些像是长辈对年轻人的喜爱。小哨兵有些开心地收下了糖果，一边盘算这可以回家给弟弟妹妹吃，一边跑回去通知高层。

往日他们这里也没什么高层，除了队长之外也就没有大人物了。就是队长负责与这个鲁加族或者其他访客说话，也没说什么重要的事情他们在这里拿了些物资就走。年轻的哨兵说不好到底是期待他们来还是不期待他们来，毕竟这些人每次来好歹会带一些外面的食物，像是糖果或者罐头一类。但是他们走的时候也会带走不少东西，例如毛皮以及腌肉。这一来一回，到时候他们又要被队长派出去跟村民一起打猎，好把被带走的东西缺口给补上。

他满脑子胡思乱想，快速跑了回去通知加尔乌斯长官，并期望光会给他一些东西吃。光的身上总是会有一些好吃的小东西，这也是他们喜欢他的理由之一。上回他才吃了一些梅干与咖啡曲奇，这次不知道他会带什么出来。想到了吃的东西，小哨兵的速度又更快了一些，直接跑到了他们实验的场地去。

索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯大人确实在那里，一如这些日子的每一天。他跟研究的人员不停低声交谈，语速有些快而模糊。年轻的哨兵没听懂他们说什么，那些过于复杂的专业名词在他听来根本不是加雷安人的语言。他扫了一眼，不好直接插入话题只好找到了在旁边帮忙削木头的光。光就蹲在距离索鲁斯不远的地方，看起来似乎是正在加工那些让人头疼的材料。他动作飞快，没有多久就把那些他们先前弄下来的原木，变成漂亮的木材堆放在一边。

「光！光！」哨兵快速地跑到了他的身边，低声通知他鲁加族的法师已经到来。只是他有些不解的是，为什么当他靠在对方耳边说：「莫莫拉˙莫拉来了。」对方手会一抖，直接把一个木材从中间切断。

「来了吗？来了也正是时候。」哨兵还没等到光的回应，一边原本跟科研人员说话的索鲁斯开口了。他挥了挥手，有些做到一半的机械就被推去收了起来，而另一些东西则堆放了出来。他有些不明所以，却是被长官挥了挥手让他赶紧去把鲁加族的法师带到这里。

可以带到这里吗？年轻哨兵的眼里满是疑问。虽然他对莫莫拉˙莫拉这位法师的印象还不算太坏，但是这里难道不是他们加雷安人研发新东西的地方吗？虽说被他们雇佣，但整体说来还算是外人的鲁加族法师是真的可以被领到这里吗？

他的长官似乎看出了也或许没看出他眼中的疑问，只是连声催促他快些把人带到这里。被上头催的年轻士兵也只好加快了自己的脚步，还没在实验场所暖好身体就又投入冰冷的空气中。他有些遗憾地意识到，光都还没拿东西给自己吃呢，这会儿就又要工作了。

万幸的是，距离鲁加族法师休息的地方与他们实验场所也不算太远，至少跑了一会儿很快就能找到人。莫莫拉˙莫拉一如他印象中的那样健谈，四周为了一圈年轻的士兵以及猎人听他说外面的世界与冒险故事。

「你们也可以跟我们一起出去走走看看啊。年轻人就是该在外面多闯荡闯荡才好。」鲁加族法师鼓吹著让年轻人往外走，确实说得几个人有些心动。有那么一会儿，哨兵都要以为他们要答应之后跟著这个鲁加族法师一起离开这个村子。然而他们很快摇头，在这里的年轻人大多都是家中的主要支柱，如果真离开了这里，那么家里的父母与弟妹又要怎么办呢？

「唉，你们好好想想吧。」莫莫拉˙莫拉也不生气，每一次他都会这么鼓吹这里或者其他村子的年轻人跟他一起离开。然而真跟他离开一起去所谓冒险的，这些年来也没有几个。他很快就看到了站在一旁等候的哨兵，他快速喝干了自己手中的树叶水，拍了拍自己的膝盖站了起来。「这次听说有大人物来到这里喔！听说还是加尔乌斯家族的？」

「嗯。」年轻的哨兵点了点头，对方是第三军团的人应该是听其他人说过了关于加尔乌斯的事情。他比了个手势，让鲁加族法师跟在他的后面走。一路上这法师不停跟他搭话，问他最近过得如何，也问问这村子最近有没有发生什么事情。因为他每次都会这样问，所以哨兵也有些习惯了。

「没发生什么，还不都是那样？」哨兵有些不高兴地踢著雪，他也希望这里有更多变化，有更多可以跟人炫耀诉说的事情啊。但是这里会有什么事情呢？顶多就是索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯来到这里，弄了些研究什么。除此之外，也就没什么了。莫莫拉˙莫拉似乎对索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯的言就很有兴趣，追问了好几个问题。这问题踯把那哨兵给问烦了，他又听不懂那些东西自然也不可能转述炫耀。

「到了到了，就是这里。」他把人带领到了研究的场地，第一次发现跟这个人对话也没有那么快乐了。他也就是抱著之后找光说话拿点东西吃的心，才一路陪著那个鲁加族法师到了索鲁斯的面前。

**

在看到那个鲁加族法师的瞬间，光几乎是一秒摸向了自己的口袋。他看过很多鲁加族，事实上也有不少朋友是这一族的人。但是这人也太……太有特性！小小的眼睛，大大的鼻子以及细长的嘴。这再再都让他回想起了从前初外海钓，在水中有时看见的那个影子。他摸了摸自己的口袋，确认在某个角落身上还有99个磷虾。但是等到对方一开口说：「您好啊，加尔乌斯先生。你应该听过我的名字？我是莫莫拉˙莫拉。」他就瞬间把手收了回来。

这太失礼了。光摇了摇头，把自己脑内过盛的想像力赶紧赶出去。他安静地站在角落，拿出小锅开始在哨兵的拜托下弄起食物。等弄好几个给年轻人吃的饼干与零食之后，他又拿起制革刀开始帮著处理猎物的皮。他之前就被拜托过了，每次这些首都来人都会带走不少皮料。先前的村民点了点仓库发现数量不够，拜托他帮忙加工，把剩馀的部分给补上。

他心思烦乱地制作东西，好在这东西也不算太难，就算走神了也能制作。而此时的光并不知道，在他制作东西的时候也有人在打量著他。那鲁加族的法师虽说花了不少力气在与索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯对话，眼神却是有那么几次扫到了这里唯一不是加雷安人的男人身上。

只是他没有办法多观察观察这个本不该出现在加雷马共和国的人，才看了几眼就被那名加尔乌斯用复杂的问题把他的注意力唤回。几个回合的谈话下来，他明白眼前这个男人并不是什么简单的货色。他在心底暗暗把这人列入观察名单，这个男人身上有许多特质，并不是他所乐见的。

他们的谈话中止于一个小故障。在旁边运作的机械突然卡住冒出大量黑烟，四周的人都露出了无奈而失望的神色。

「这是什么东西啊？看起来好厉害。」他故做好奇地问著，这东西看著有些像是加雷马共和国之前就有的青磷水引擎。只是比他所熟知的那些东西，还要大上一些。  
「不过是连水都无法烧开的废物罢了。」加尔乌斯在他的面前冷笑，一边斥责著旁边的士兵一边请他离开这个肮脏而不适合谈话的场地。

莫莫拉˙莫拉点了点头，顺从地跟著另一个士兵走了出去。而走之前他又忍不住回头看了一眼那有著很好看蓝色眼睛的中原男性，低声问著负责给自己带路的士兵。

「那个人是谁？我看他不是加雷安人？」  
「确实不是。」

这士兵回话的时候，鲁加族法师仔细盯著他的表情。他不认为这些士兵会跟他说实话，就如同那个机械是不是真的废物也还不得而知。他想要透过这个年轻士兵的表情，来判断或者分析目前现有的状况。只是他万万没想到，对方并不是故意假装面无表情，又或者以不屑的语气开口。那是有些轻快，又有些许自豪的声音。

「他是我们加尔乌斯的夫人！」  
「哈？」

莫莫拉˙莫拉的嘴因为惊讶而张大，就连飞了好几个雪花进入他嘴中都没反应过来。

**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 活动文终于在这里写完啦！！（洒花洒花）  
> 虽然超出了一个小时，不过还是努力把我想要表达的东西写好了。  
> 至此所有关键字达成！虽然触手PLAY不是我最开始想像的那样（哈哈）。  
> 之后应该会有第二部！毕竟接下来应该就是加雷马帝国的兴起了～>WO  
> 感谢大家喜欢或阅读这篇文～

**

光看了那莫莫拉˙莫拉好几眼。这并不是因为什么下意识的钓鱼冲动，毕竟对方长著那张脸又叫这个名字让他口袋中的磷虾怎么样都扔不出去。如果是以前的他大概不会想那么多，只觉得这是一个有些喜欢问东问西的鲁加族法师而已。然而经历过了那次背叛与战斗，光觉得自己学到了不少教训—诸如与身份地位比较高的人士一起吃饭，要千万小心仆人送上的饮料。又或者是产生了某种直觉，有些人端著一脸温和的笑脸，底下却不是那么回事。

这莫莫拉˙莫拉让他想起了伊尔伯德，和善而热切的背后似乎隐藏著什么东西。他大概地和爱梅特赛尔克提了提这人，对方先是有些故意地说著什么:「喔，看来你脖子以上的东西还是有用的。」随后又说不必理会那人。光有些气馁，翻过身抱著爱梅特赛尔克给他变出的鲨鱼就这么睡了。说起来这鲨鱼也就只有一开始的时候还担当了分界线的角色，之后似乎都乖乖地窝在了光的怀中。光猜测这大概是对方的睡姿很规矩的缘故，所以他也就这样放松了。

房里的一角炉火劈啪作响，光之战士很快就陷入了梦乡，自然也没有注意到在他睡著以后放到他身上的那只手。那双金色的眼睛在火光的映照下显得如此明亮，而他所倒映的却是一个迅速熟睡甚至略微张嘴的面孔。无影默默地身出手戳了戳身旁那人的脸，随后也这么睡著了。虽说睡眠对他来说并不是很必须，肉体的疲劳只要倚靠创造魔法就可以很简单地解决。他可以在这众人沉睡的静夜继续做些什么，例如把之后的一些计画好好安排，又或者是暂时放下这个身体回归爱梅特赛尔克的身份去做些什么。尽管艾里迪布斯和拉哈布雷亚最近没有要他帮忙的意思，但是在推进世界合并的部分，三个原初无影似乎怎么做都不够。

他有些头疼地想起了上回艾里迪布斯带他看的几个转生无影，虽说那也是同胞但是或许是因为太过残缺，实在是和原本的他们相去甚远。看著他们呐喊著佐迪亚克的威名，似乎主要目的就只是让原初的神复活，然后君临天下而已。爱梅特赛尔克并不想要和他们说起亚马乌罗提，反正就算说了大概也没用。与其和他们说说那美丽的城市，不如等全部世界合并以后再来思考这个问题。

他缓缓地闭上眼睛，把已经熟睡的冒险者搂得又更紧了一些。

剩下的事情，或许明天再去担忧会比较好。

**

在这个风雪交加的夜晚，属于加尔乌斯那屋子的灯火早早熄灭，唯一不熄灭的就只有辛劳工作的暖炉。而在另一边，一个属于士兵与法师的小酒会正在展开。就目前来说，，莫莫拉˙莫拉在这个小村庄里面几乎可以说是来去无阻。他可以去任何地方，也可以和任何一个他所遇到的加雷安人一起去狩猎，又或者坐在一起喝著他从远方带来的烈酒。在这样的时节，烈酒跟猎物都是能快速获得一个加雷安人好感的重要道具。

「所以你们之前说的那还真不是玩笑？」鲁加族男人如此说著，稍稍瞪大了眼睛好像有些惊讶。此时他正和几个年轻的加雷马士兵喝酒玩牌，外面的风雪太大了，所有人都躲到了屋子里面。这时候打发时间最好就是喝酒玩牌甚至是小小的赌博换取物资，莫莫拉˙莫拉的胜率不算太好也不算太糟，有输的时候也有赢的时候。然而如果有人坐在这里仔细观看，可以发现那输赢似乎可以从中寻找出某些规律。每当他想要和谁说些什么话的时候，那人总是能够拿到比较好的牌。而对于那些可以用几块木头与石头代表的筹码换来食物与酒的年轻人来说，这简直没有比这个更开心的事情了。而或许是因为这难得的开心，这些年轻人的话总是会多上那么一两句。

「我们为什么要拿加尔乌斯跟光来开玩笑？」脸色潮红，已经明显有了几分醉意的青年如此说著。他抓起杯子的手都有些摇摇晃晃，如果不是因为杯中的东西他已经喝了大半，怕是有不少要直接洒在这桌面上。年轻人皱著眉头，说话已经有些含糊。然而尽管是这样含糊，他还是努力表达自己的意思。「嗝！为什么要就这个…嗝！说谎？」

「我也不是说你说谎的意思，就是比较讶异而已。」鲁加族法师笑著给年轻人解释，然后又往他杯子里面倒了些酒。另外两个一起来参与游戏的年轻人早早就倒在桌上呼呼大睡，似乎是梦到了什么好东西脸上还挂著微笑。

「光可是，亲自保护了…加尔乌斯啊……」年轻的哨兵用力地点了点头，还推了推旁边烂醉如泥的同伴。「喂！你说我说得对不对啊？」他的同伴发出了哼哼的声音，随后又变成了响亮地呼噜声。那名小哨兵有些不开心，继续小声地说话。那鲁加族法师眯起眼睛努力辨认了一会儿他说些什么时候，有些诧异地挑起了眉毛。

「你是说之前已经爆炸过一次，然而后来没有再爆炸过了？那个机器后来运作的如何？」  
「什么运转？运转了什么？」年轻的哨兵也不知道是真没听懂对方的意思还是终于产生了些许警惕。他张著茫然的眼睛看著眼前的法师，也不再说起什么青磷水引擎之类的东西，而是转而说起了加尔乌斯和他的爱人。

「真好啊……光又会裁缝又会煮东西吃，要是我将来也能有这样的伴侣就好了。嘿嘿。」他带著一脸满足的笑容，倒在桌上加入了其他呼噜声震天作响的同胞之中。那鲁加法师收起了笑容，手指在桌上划著圆圈。他起身走到了窗边，低声对著什么开口。

「是我，莫莫拉˙莫拉。」

如果是在别的地方，那么这样的通讯或许并不是那么可靠。可能要多加上几层魔法的屏障，又或者干脆设定密码让人无法理解他在说些什么。然而此时的鲁加族男性，既没有使用什么特别的魔法障壁，也没有使用什么特殊的密码。

反正他的对手都只是些不能使用魔法的加雷安人罢了。  
所以，他只是很单纯地，用自己的家乡话开口而已

「请说。」通讯贝那里传来了另外的声音，而在得到那个声音允许后莫莫拉˙莫拉把他所听到的消息一一说了上去。对面安静地听他说了一会儿，才慢慢开口说话。

「所以说现在已知的情报就是，从加雷马共和国首都…哈……虽说他们的首都也就那样了，但是好歹也是首都吧。」

说话的那人有著不屑，莫莫拉˙莫拉没有什么表情，毕竟这是他们一直以来的认知。加雷马共和国或许根本不该称之为国，那样小又那样贫穷，若不是其他人实在对这块冻土没有什么兴趣也不会放他们在此处生活。然而现在他们似乎有了那么一些反抗的模样，不知感恩地，妄想要凭藉著一些齿轮与机械就想要和其他伟大的国家对抗。

「总而言之从那里来的那位据说有点备受期待又有点犯傻去支持青磷水科技的继承人，跟一名男性发生了关系？算了，大概只是玩玩而已吧？根据我们这边得到的资料，元老院的人似乎终于意识到那人可能有不错的发展，开始各种打算给他安排自家的女儿。」在莫莫拉˙莫拉思考的时候，另一头的人也继续不停说话。他快速说著从加雷马共和国掌握到的消息，虽说那些元老院的人也还算是努力隐藏，但是在他们看来也就那么回事而已。他们列举出了几个可能性，最后判断如果索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯能够更上一层或者取得什么功绩，大抵能取上一位家世不错的贵女。

当然这样的家世什么的也只是在加雷马共和国内而言，要是在其他国家这样的女性大概也无法嫁入上等人的家庭。毕竟那可是加雷安人！光是不能使用以太魔法这点，就足以让许多家族担心自己的血脉被”弄脏”，未来生下了不能使用魔法的孩子可怎么办才好？

「要在这里先处理掉那人吗？」莫莫拉˙莫拉的声音温和脸上还带著笑，如果不是他的眼睛里面还透露出一股杀意，或者在旁人看来他就像是和家里的妻儿说话那般温柔。他打断了通讯贝那头的人，将已经跑掉的主题拉了回来。他不是很关心索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯能不能娶上一个好家庭的女儿，那跟他本来一点关系也都没有。他只是想要知道，需不需要在这里出手解决后患而已。

「其实也无所谓要不要处理掉……毕竟如果直接除掉这人的话，整个加雷马共和国的势力就要倒向那个家族了吧？那个家族的一些方针我不太喜欢，还不如让加尔乌斯家的人一直持续下去呢。倒是……你说的那个恋人可能有点意思。你说不是加雷安人？到底是怎么来到这里？……我们的哨所可没有回报过有任何人来到这里的消息。」  
「这也没有什么好奇怪吧？」  
「哦？」

鲁加族法师这回是真的有些无奈。他能够轻蔑地看著加雷马共和国的边防军，傻呼呼地和人喝酒然后烂醉如泥。但是他并不能够忍受自己国家的军队也是如此，他回去以后绝对会把这件事情上报，然后让那些认为反正守的是加雷马共和国这块所以不必太过在意的小鬼们受一点教训。

通讯贝那端似乎也明白了他的意思，一阵沉默之后才缓缓开口。

「既然这样的话，把那个男人抓过来吧。我们也不是在意他何加尔乌斯家的长子有什么关系，但是这既然关系到我们的边防就得要好好问问了。」那人低下了声音，说出了有些危险的话语。鲁加族法师点了点头，同意这个看法。

**

「我们差不多该到了吧？再过去一些就是冻湖了。」光看著眼前的人，半点没有放松。今天早上起来的时候他就听其他人说那个爱说话的小哨兵不见了，在这恶劣天气里头也不知道往哪走了。其他几人顶著宿醉的脑袋头痛不已，虽说很努力想要回想些什么但是什么也想不起来。而此时这个莫莫拉˙莫拉法师出现了，一脸慌张地跑了过来，说他知道那个小哨兵去了哪里。3

他说那小哨兵喝醉以后突然说起了他喜欢的人，想要去林子里给他打点猎物。说这话的时候他脸上有著恰到好处的自责与懊恼，说如果不是自己拿酒来，又或者自己不要喝那么醉或许能在最开始的时候制止他这样疯狂的想法。其他人连忙说了要进林子里一同寻找那小哨兵，对于人口稀少的加雷马共和国来说，几乎所有人都是珍贵的资产。然而那法师却说没关系，只要他和冒险者两人去寻找就可以了。

他说的理由有些奇怪，却也并不是不能被人接受。他说此时的林子里面会有许多强大的野兽，如果带上许多人的话也许找得比较快却也会惊动那些野兽。只有两个擅长寻找又能使用以太魔法的人去寻找，反而会是比较安全的选择。年轻的加雷马共和国军人们面面相觑，还是光出来同意了这样的说法才勉强同意。

他们没什么好不同意的，眼前的莫莫拉˙莫拉是长期与他们合作的鲁加法师，而光则是加尔乌斯夫人。反正也没人觉得身为男性的光与莫莫拉˙莫拉一起去树林子里找人会出什么事情，毕竟在他们看来自家的索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯长官可比这人长得好看多了，完全不必担心什么其他有的没的。

「我一直很好奇，你是怎么来到这里的。」走在前头的莫莫拉˙莫拉语气平缓，就好像真的只是两个不是很熟悉的朋友聊天一样。  
「我之前应该也告诉过你了，我是以太魔法传送出问题了才到这里。」  
「喔，是这样吗？那么你曾经来自哪里呢？我在附近的国家，可没听说过有你这样强大的冒险者。」  
「……。」

莫莫拉˙莫拉停了下来，眼神锐利地看著眼前的人。光虽说并没有直接把手放到剑柄上抽出巨剑准备战斗，却也已经改变了重心的位置，稍稍压低身体准备发动攻击。

「我估计我是打不过你的，真的……所以我才不相信你的说词。」莫莫拉˙莫拉耸耸肩，似乎并不意外看见光如此的反应。「以后要想个什么谎言请找些比较可靠的说法吧？像是你这样的冒险者以太魔法传送失误……这怎么想都不可能。再说了，像你这样的伸手根本不可能如此默默无闻。如果有什么机缘，在一些小地方你或许可以被称为英雄也不一定。不过……我估计你也没有什么机会了吧？」

话音刚落，他们身旁的湖水就猛烈动了起来。又像是植物也像是动物的猛兽从湖水中发动了攻击，巨大的触手直直往光的方向卷去。光看过类似的生物，不过那是在第一世界的伊尔美格。那被妖精魔法碰过的生物就是这样，头上开著花身体却是巨大的熊。这怪物有些异曲同工之妙，然而要比那在伊尔美格的猛兽凶狠得多。

那是专门被培育出来的杀人兵器，从它完全不攻击站在一旁的莫莫拉˙莫拉，光就明白了这点。他与那样的东西进入战斗，一时半会儿还没摸清楚对方攻击的套路，也因此战况稍稍有些胶著。然而这对那法师来说似乎已经是有些不可思议，毕竟在他过去的记忆里面只要放出了这样的生物，他的对手就不堪一击。

他思索了半会儿，从旁边的一角摸出了被他打晕的年轻人。年轻人的身体冷得有些厉害，如果不马上处置应该就会死在这里。然而这鲁加族法师毫不在意，只是提著这个过去曾和自己喝过几次酒的年轻人然后对著那冒险者大喊。

「看啊！他在这里！」他手上的匕首已经抵在了年轻人的脖子上，温热的血液顺著泛著银白光芒的匕首缓缓流下。一点一点的鲜红之花在雪地里绽放，而这似乎影想到了那冒险者，他的动作有那么瞬间迟疑。

「成了！」那法师大喊，而就在他说话的瞬间触手卷到了冒险者的身上，把他往湖水里面拖去。

**

光被拖到了冰冷的湖水里面，而此时来自另一个时间线的祝福仍然存在。如果只是单纯的湖水并不能在此处杀死他，他能在水里呼吸，就和所有鱼儿一般。但是这里并不仅仅只有湖水而已，冰冷的温度以及卷曲在身上不停收缩往内压的触手。如果不是光在这里而是换上其他什么人，大概已经被那粗壮的触手给彻底绞碎了。

光的身体有些疼，也有些难以呼吸。他的祝福只是在水下能够呼吸而已，却并不代表被压迫肺部的时候也是如此。巨大的触手环绕著光的胸膛，那怪物知道该怎么杀死眼前的人类。光叹了一口气，泡沫从他嘴里冒出缓缓往上升。他猜测爱梅特赛尔克应该已经带人到这里了，不知道为什么他就是有这样的信心。以太在他手心凝结，很快就可以对那个缠绕著自己的怪物发动攻击。

然而就是在此时此刻，光看见了那沉没在水底的遗迹。像是这样沉没在水底的遗迹他曾经在伊尔美格看过，也在其他地方看过。然而就是那样并不起眼，只是几个石头建筑的遗迹却意外地让他想起了在黑风海底的亚马乌罗提。

那是多么美丽的城市，巨大而宏伟的建筑，其中也不失以花点缀的空间。因为是在海底的缘故，那里的建筑看著有些阴暗。然而在光脑海里那阴暗的画面也不知怎地发出了改变，那是洁白的建筑，高塔顶上是湛蓝的万里晴空。他看了一眼那捆绑住自己的怪物，那应当是幻觉，又或者其他什么。

原本看著就像是植物与动物的混合体，然而现在看著却是某种更为熟悉的存在。那巨大的人形。戴著面具的翅膀以及苍白的手。

「哈迪斯……」光在水底喊出了那个名字。他记得曾经与对方战斗过，如果不是有其他世界的英雄予以帮助那么他不可能打得过对方。然而现在他不想要战斗，希望能有更多的可能可以对话。在他眼前那有著许多面具的巨大翅膀慢慢消退，那庞大的身影站在那里，而他似乎就站在旁边听他说今天希斯拉德又喊他去帮忙了。

他知道那人的心思，那人似乎是想要说从市民们稀奇古怪的思想里面足够诞生出一些对他而言应当算是有趣的生物。如果只是想要冒险或者与那些生物战斗，只要待在这亚马乌罗提就可以了。而他必定会笑著说他想要去外头看看，这并不只是战斗而已他也想去外面帮助其他的人。哈迪斯大抵都是说不过他的，或者他也没有认真地想要说服他。光知道尽管哈迪斯一直对他在外面多有抱怨，却也并不觉得那是什么大事。

他们的时间很漫长，那无止尽的生命可以包容人年轻的时候那一些冒险精神。光哈迪斯是这样想的，反正在外面玩耍累了他总要回来。在外面看尽世界风貌以后，完人们大多会回到亚马乌罗提，回到这故乡。光曾经也是那样想的，他觉得或许自己永远都爱冒险，但是他知道会有那么一个城市在那里等他。

无论外面的世界有什么变化，这里终究是养育他长大的亚马乌罗提。他会回来给大家说说外面的故事，将自己手工的东西送给他的朋友们。然后他会与哈迪斯一起回家，他们靠在一起吃水果或者什么其他东西，然后哈迪斯慢慢听他说话。

然而亚马乌罗提不存在了。

一股巨大的悲伤突然在此刻包裹住了光。他见过由爱梅特赛尔克制做出来的幻影末日亚马乌罗提，也真正见识过巨大的陨石从天降落，强大的怪物因为人们的恐惧而生，不停地杀害攻击些善良的市民。他曾与阿尼德罗学院顶端的幻影战斗，那身影现在看著也很是熟悉。

亚马乌罗提……亚马乌罗提……

光的内心突然空了好大一块。他曾经的故乡，就那么没了。他再也回不去，不可能回到那美丽洁白的街道，他不可能再与那些人打招呼，诉说起外头有趣的风景。尽管理论上他如今的故乡还在，那海之都的村庄里面还有他熟悉的家乡。但是另一种意义上，那地方如同亚马乌罗提一样已经距离他万分遥远。那是在时空的彼端，尽管有相似的风景相似的人，那终究不是他的家乡。

就如同爱梅特赛尔克在海底制作的幻影亚马乌罗提，如此相似如此美丽，光是看就能让初次来访的人震撼无比。

但是那已经不是他的家了。那美丽而脆弱的梦幻之城，或许终有一天会因为爱梅特赛尔克魔力散去而消失。  
一如他美丽的故乡，那已然遥远的理想之城一般彻底消失在人们的记忆之中。

巨大的悲伤在此刻吞没了他，就连呼吸都很是困难。

「真是的，真让人完全无法放心啊。」

他听见了熟悉的声音，往上头看去有那么一个身影跃入水中。那是穿著军装的索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯。然而那也是哈迪斯，尽管有些许不同，那双金色的眼睛倒是一如既往。就像是每一次替他解决困难的时候一样，从小时候不小心打破了东西不会修理，又或者是大了以后被拉哈布雷亚院长骂的时候。

那嘴唇里面或许会吐露出些许抱怨，抱怨他不让人省心，说他喜欢给自己惹麻烦。但是那双金色的眼睛一如过去温柔，就像是小时候他最喜欢的某种糖果。那人游了过来抱住光，也只是打了个响指的功夫，这湖底产生的来自冥界的以太就这样把怪物撕扯成了碎片。那幻影的哈迪斯离去，而真实的哈迪斯却来到了他的身边。

光突然觉得幸好这是在水底，不然自己抱著对方哭出来的样子大概要被他嘲笑好久好久。他的力气有点大，甚至可能抱痛了对方。然而哈迪斯一如既往地摸著他的头发，亲亲他的脖子与脸颊。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这也是我蛮早就想写的梗～这次抽到感觉超级开心～


End file.
